Blind Sight
by Leonardo1885
Summary: Sequel to Alone in the Darkness - you don't have to read it before you read this one but it would be best if you did. When two turtles go missing and one is too injured to fight it is up to Leo to save them. But will he let his disability hold him back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. I've almost finished writing this story, with only a chapter or two to go so it'll probably be finished within the next two weeks. I figured since I've gotten this far with it I might as well go ahead and post it. This story might not be what those of you who've read _Alone in the Darkness_ expected, but for me it turned out exactly the way I wanted it to. So I hope you guys enjoy it. A quick warning though for later chapters, it's going to be hairy for the guys in this story. So consider yourself warned for later chapters - nothing too graphic of course but the guys do get beaten up a bit. **

**I also want to add, because I know a lot of my readers for _Alone in the Darkness _asked if Leonardo is going to get his sight back. No he isn't. Life doesn't always have miracle cures, and I haven't planned on giving him one. I know that might be a disappointment to some of you, but life doesn't always work out the way we would like it to. For Leonardo, this is something he is learning to live with on a day to day basis, not something he's hoping to find a miracle cure for. **

**Anyway I'm hoping to update every few days or so. I'm still going through and checking for errors I might have missed so if you see one please point them out to me so I can fix them. I'm willing to take constructive criticism, but no flames please. If you don't like it then don't waste your time by reading it. Thank you. And now on with the story...**

**BLIND SIGHT**

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh...!"

Donatello's head snapped up as Leonardo's voice rang through the lair. He knew that tone all too well. Michelangelo had probably left his skateboard out again, even after Raphael had told him to pick it up before he went to bed the night before. If Michelangelo had forgotten and had left it where he had - it would have been right in Leonardo's way when he went to get his morning tea.

Springing to his feet and dashing out of his lab, silently grateful that his research had kept him up all night this time, Donatello rushed to where his blue-banded brother was slowly pushing himself to his knees. Michelangelo's skateboard was still rolling slowly away towards the opposite wall.

Donatello silently berated himself, he should have just grabbed it himself when he went to get another cup of coffee an hour ago. But he often forgot about little things like that, it had been almost two years now and Leonardo really didn't need any help anymore. He insisted on being independent and that his brothers not hang all over him.

"Leo! Are you ok?" Donatello asked, gripping his brother's elbow and helping Leonardo to his feet. His eyes scanned his brother critically, searching for any injuries. Leonardo's legs were a little shaky but other than that he looked just fine.

Leonardo shrugged his brother off, looking a little embarrassed. Donatello could see his face darken a little and saw the slight twitch in the muscle running along his jaw telling him that Leonardo had been unaware that he was awake and had heard his fall. His milky eyes were staring past Donatello, not that it would have mattered if they were on him or not because Leonardo hadn't been able to see anything for two years. Unless you counted the first week or so after the accident, and Donatello never did. His brother's eyes had been stolen from him by assassins who had been paid to do this to Leonardo by Karai.

Still Donatello forgot about it sometimes because Leonardo didn't let his disability slow him down or stop him from doing the things everyone else did. He still trained twice as hard as his brothers did, much like before the accident and had mastered wielding the katana just as effectively as he had when he'd been able to see.

It had taken Leonardo a while to adjust and to get to the point where he was now, and it had been a hard one. Donatello didn't like looking back on those first few months after Leonardo's sight had been taken. He'd never seen his brother so broken before and it had killed him that he couldn't do anything to fix it. But looking back on those first few months reminded Donatello of how far his brother had actually come.

Without speaking to him Leonardo turned away and walked into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Donatello sighed quietly and rubbed the back of his head. He knew Leonardo hated being babied by his brothers whenever he tripped over something. He hated feeling like the "weak turtle" out of the bunch. But Donatello just couldn't help himself sometimes. It was hard to see his brother trip and fall and not reach out a hand. It was what Leonardo used to do, but Donatello knew that Leonardo felt it was degrading somehow, like the others thought less of him because he needed help. They didn't, but Leonardo never saw that.

Leonardo only ever saw them as taking pity on him because he was the handicapped turtle. The one who couldn't see. The weak link. Leonardo tried not to show how much this bothered him, but Donatello saw him slip every once in a while. Every once in a while Leonardo's smile would falter or his face would fall. Donatello knew that Raphael saw these as well and they would exchange the same worried expressions but wouldn't say anything for Michelangelo's sake.

Michelangelo didn't seem to notice Leonardo's act as much as Donatello and Raphael did. Donatello wasn't sure if this was because Michelangelo was actually fooled or if he was just happier pretending. Donatello had seen Splinter shooting Leonardo worried looks from time to time and had even taken him aside a few times but he never seemed to get anything from Leonardo because his face would always look more worried than it had been before their talk.

Donatello returned to his lab, he knew it was best to give Leonardo some space for a while. After Leonardo had his morning tea and had his usual morning meditation session he would be in a better mood for a while. Eyeing the skateboard where it had stopped he walked over and picked up the offending object, he didn't want a repeat incident. He wouldn't tell any of the others that Leonardo had tripped over it, Leonardo didn't need any extra attention and by telling the others that's all he would get.

Of course he'd make sure that Michelangelo didn't leave things lying around anymore either. Just because he hadn't been seriously hurt today didn't mean that it couldn't have been worse. He'd have to make sure he talked to his brothers about leaving things lying around at least, Raphael was usually pretty good to pick up after himself these days, though he'd slip up sometimes. Michelangelo didn't really think about such things, he never had before Leonardo's sight had been taken from him, and although he'd been better about it right after Leonardo had lost his sight as the months passed Michelangelo had slipped into old habits again.

Grabbing a screwdriver Donatello picked up the toaster that had started to spark last week and went to work. There was no point in worrying too much about Leonardo. Leonardo was still adjusting, even after all the progress he made it wasn't easy being able to see for seventeen years and then suddenly have your sight taken away from you. And Donatello pondered as he worked, everyone was entitled to a bad day. This one just hadn't started off so great for Leonardo. But hopefully that would change.

* * *

><p>Leonardo sighed as he sipped his hot tea, rubbing his leg where is still stung where he'd cracked it against the floor. He was irritated with himself, the skateboard had caught him off guard and he'd fallen before he'd even had a chance to try and catch himself on anything. He'd had a whole two seconds of that feeling of flying and then he'd landed with a mighty crash. It wouldn't have been so bad though, if Donatello hadn't come running to his aid. Once again he'd been seen as the turtle who needed assistance. The invalid who needed his brother's help with something as simple as going to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Embarrassed he'd shrugged off Donatello's help and had proceeded into the kitchen for his morning tea, hoping that Donatello wouldn't make a big production of his fall. Sure it had hurt, but he knew it was nothing serious. A new bruise on his jade skin - he knew he had plenty of those these days so seeing a new one wouldn't alarm his brothers. That was, if Donatello didn't tell them how he'd gotten it in the first place.<p>

Leonardo sincerely hoped that Donatello wouldn't tell them. He wasn't trying to hide anything from his brothers on purpose but he didn't want them fussing over him either. He hated when they hovered over him like helicopters.

He sighed again as he thought back a few years ago when a trip or fall wouldn't be such a big deal to his brothers. Not that Leonardo would've let himself be caught off guard if he could see in the first place. He had been so confident back then. His brothers had looked up to him as a pillar in their relationship as a team. He'd been the strong one, the supportive one, the one who always had their backs. And now...well now things were different.

He'd gone from the bottom of the pyramid, the support but very much needed part to the very tip. Leonardo no longer saw himself worthy of the leadership role in their team. Not that the others ever doubted him. They still looked to him for guidance whenever they went on patrol, except that either Raphael or Donatello were always in the lead while they when on their nightly patrols, Michelangelo always hovered in the back with him. And up until a few months ago it had been necessary for Michelangelo to be there, to tell Leonardo what obstacles were in the way so Leonardo wouldn't trip or run into something while they ran. It had been embarrassing and degrading and Leonardo's self esteem had plummeted.

Although his skills had definitely improved since the night his vision had been stolen, and Leonardo could disarm any of his brothers with the same skill he'd been able to before. He still couldn't help but feel as if he were the weakest link in the team. The feeling was only intensified when his brothers rushed to his side after he tripped over something like with what had happened this morning.

Perhaps it wouldn't have happened at all if he didn't feel a little off his game this morning. He'd woken up with a massive headache, it made him feel as if Raphael had been playing one of his more heavy metal based bands in his room all night. He'd stumbled downstairs in hopes of some tea and pain pills and hadn't been paying as much attention as he normally would have. After he'd fallen he'd realized that he wasn't the only one awake - Donatello had been at his side almost instantly and had tried to help him to his feet. Leonardo had felt the heat in his cheeks as Donatello pulled on his elbow, making him feel like a tiny little turtle tot. He'd jerked away angrily, not angry with Donatello of course but at himself for letting his guard down enough that he'd need help to begin with. He knew better than that. After he'd heard Donatello wander back to his lab Leonardo had located the pain medication and had popped a couple back. His headache hadn't eased much, the pain medication didn't seem to be doing anything for him so he sipped his tea and massaged his forehead trying to ease the pounding inside his skull.

"Mornin', Leo," Raphael greeted, catching Leonardo off guard. Leonardo jumped and turned in his chair his blank eyes roaming to the place where Raphael's voice had come from.

Raphael frowned, it was really hard to catch Leonardo off guard these days, he was always so alert anyway - but with his other senses being extra sensitive to make up for Leonardo's lack of sight it was almost impossible to sneak up on him now. Not that Michelangelo hadn't tried multiple times, but Leonardo always caught him.

"Morning, Raph," Leonardo replied tiredly his blank eyes falling back to his mug of tea again.

Raphael paused as he reached for a box of raisin bran. Maybe he was imagining it, but Leonardo looked a little off color today. Even from here Raphael could see the beads of sweat dewing on Leonardo's face. He frowned.

"Ya feelin' alright there, bro?"

Leonardo looked up in surprised, as if Raphael had caught him off guard with his question. "Hmmm?"

"Yer lookin' a bit peaky dis mornin'," Raphael said grabbing a bowl and pouring himself a healthy helping of cereal.

"'M fine, Raph," Leonardo grumbled sounded a bit miffed.

Leonardo's tone surprised him, but Raphael didn't push him. If something was really wrong Leonardo would let them know. His brother might not always be the most open, but when something was seriously wrong he'd tell them. At least Raphael hoped he would.

There were times that Leonardo kept things bottled up to himself. Those months after they battled the Shredder had been one of those times. He'd been so trapped inside himself that it didn't matter what anyone else did, they couldn't get through to him. At first it hadn't bothered Raphael, it had been fun to see Leonardo so angry all the time. It had gone to show that Leonardo wasn't as perfect as he always tried to be. It had brought the leader down to their level for a change. But after a while Raphael could see the anger taking its toll on his brother and had come to hate it and worry about it as much as the others did.

No one had worried more than Splinter did. But no matter what he tried it only made Leonardo angrier. Then one day Leonardo had lost control and had injured Splinter during a lesson. Splinter had then made the decision to send Leonardo off to see the Ancient One in hopes that he could help him. Raphael wasn't exactly sure what had gone over during those two months that Leonardo was in Japan with the Ancient One, all he knew was that when Leonardo had come home he'd been himself again. The anger his disappeared as if it had never existed and Leonardo was once again in control. Raphael didn't ask questions, he was just happy to have the old Leonardo back. As annoying as his older brother could be at times, having had to live with an angry and brooding Leonardo for several months, Raphael appreciated having the old version back that much more.

But this was different, if Leonardo's physical health wasn't at top form Raphael was sure that Leonardo would say something. Still he promised he'd keep an eye on his older brother just in case. He sat down across from his blue-banded brother and began to eat his cereal.

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo greeted enthusiastically as he made a beeline for the refrigerator.

"Mornin'," Raphael grumbled through a mouthful of cereal. He had always thought Michelangelo had been too cheerful in the mornings. He definitely wasn't a morning person and it often irritated him that Michelangelo always had so much pep so early.

"Raph!" Michelangelo complained as he shook the empty milk jug at Raphael. "You finished off all the milk again!"

Raphael smirked. "Looks like I did."

Michelangelo scowled at him and tossed the empty container away.

"Have April pick us up some when she goes out today," Donatello suggested as he entered the kitchen with an empty coffee mug in his hands.

Leonardo flinched and then the skin in his face darkened for a brief instant at Donatello's appearance. Raphael frowned and shot his purple-banded brother a questioning look but Donatello merely shook his head at him before shooting Leonardo a worried look.

"Leo, you ok?" Donatello asked a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. His eyes narrowed behind his mask and his eye ridges met in the middle of his forehead.

"Gotta headache," Leonardo muttered into his tea.

"You look a little off color," Donatello didn't look convinced that it was just a headache. Raphael watched him carefully, his own frown matching Donatello's as he watched his brother examine Leonardo. He couldn't understand why Donatello was looking at Leonardo as if he'd suddenly break. It was the way they'd all looked at Leonardo at first after his vision was gone but they all knew Leonardo hated it so they tried not to look at him any different than how they used to. Somehow Leonardo could always tell when you were giving him the "pity" look.

"Maybe you should just take it easy today, Leo," Donatello suggested casually.

Leonardo growled quietly under his breath and tightened his hands around his mug. "I said I'm fine, Donny! Just back off ok?"

Donatello looked at Raphael who just shook his head minutely. There was no point in arguing with Leonardo - he was twice as stubborn as Raphael when he wanted to be. It was best to just let Leonardo alone to his own devices and they both knew it. But Raphael could tell from the look on Donatello's face that he wasn't going to drop this that easily. Raphael looked at Leonardo again, Leonardo didn't even seem aware of his gaze he was holding his head in his hands, his tea untouched in front of him.

That wasn't like him. Raphael promised that he'd keep an eye on the older turtle during practice this morning and see how he was, but he was getting the feeling that Leonardo wasn't as ok as he kept telling everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the sequel already. I really appreciate those of you who've taken the time to review. For those of you who I can't reply to your reviews personally I'll do it in my a/n so I don't leave you out. I like to reply back to those who leave reviews because I really do appreciate the time you guys take to leave them. **

**This chapter is a bit longer, and this is where the warning I gave in the first chapter comes into play. Things get kind of rough for the guys here, nothing too graphic, but once again you've been warned. **

**If you see a mistake I've failed to catch please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you again for reading. I'll update again Thursday or Friday.**

* * *

><p><em>Jade4563: I'm so glad your excited about this story. I am excited about it as well, it was a good story for me. I hope you continue to enjoy it. As for David Cook's Permanent...I feel the same way. It is such an emotional song but it was perfect for what I wanted. Thank you for your review. <em>

_Margui: I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter for this story. You'll find out what is up with Leo in this chapter. He is a little bit angry, but it is because he seems himself as being weak when something happens he can't control...like tripping on Mikey's skateboard. He isn't as angry as he was in Alone in the Darkness, because he has been living with his disability for so long he has learned to accept it. It is only at times where he feels like the others take pity on him that he gets upset. But don't worry he doesn't stay angry for long. Thank you for your review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Leonardo grunted as his shell hit the mats for the fourth time in the last half hour. His katanas had flown out of his hands and he couldn't remember hearing where they'd landed. He hurt all over and he couldn't stop shaking. His head was pounding like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it and it was making it hard for him to concentrate.

He ground his teeth. Master Splinter had always told them that they could never allow anything to distract them, even pain must be used to power your muscles and reflexes, giving you an edge and taking your enemy off guard. But this - this was different.

Leonardo's body felt heavy and he could barely find the strength to lift his own arms, let alone get back onto his feet. His legs were made of jelly at the moment and didn't want to support his weight. But still he forced himself to try, he could feel Raphael's worried gaze on him as he struggled to get his legs under him again.

On the other side of the dojo the sounds of Donatello and Michelangelo's sparing match had paused as well. Leonardo berated himself for being so weak and letting Raphael get the better of him. He'd have to do better than that in the future and he knew it! Just because he was blind he couldn't let his disability slow him down, his brothers needed him to be stronger than that. If they were attacked by the foot ninja or the purple dragons Leonardo knew that they wouldn't be so willing to give him a breather when he failed to meet his old stamina and skills. They wouldn't give him a chance to catch his breath because he was out of shape they'd kill him, or they'd injure him so severely that he wouldn't be able to stop them when they went after his brothers. Leonardo couldn't allow that to happen. He'd have to push himself harder, try harder, train harder. He couldn't fail his brothers that way.

"I think that is sufficient for today my sons," Splinter's grave tone rang through the dojo.

Leonardo felt heat rising in his face, he knew that the only reason they were stopping was because he was still on the floor. The trouble was he couldn't seem to find the energy to stand up on his own.

"Ya ok, Leo?" Raphael asked his hand touching Leonardo's arm, then gripping Leonardo's wrist and hauling his brother to his feet.

"'M fine," Leonardo grumbled as he shook his head to clear it. He still felt a little off but he couldn't put his finger on why he felt off. He had felt fine last night. What would have come over him so quickly?

"Maybe you should take it easy today, Leo," Donatello suggested.

Leonardo scowled in his direction, hating the tone of underlying concern. "I said I'm fine, Donny!"

"Here, bro got these for ya," Michelangelo said pressing the katanas into Leonardo's hands. Leonardo nodded his head once in gratitude and slid the blades back into the sheathes on his shell. Then without another word he turned and strode out of the dojo intent on getting a cup of tea. Tea would clear his head and make him forget, even if only temporarily, the pity he could still hear in his brothers' voices when they talked to him.

"How hard did you hit him, Raph?" Donatello demanded as soon as he was sure that Leonardo was really gone.

Raphael scowled at the purple-banded turtle. "Not hard enough ta knock da wind outta him like it did."

"I thought not," Donatello said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ya think he's lyin about how he s feelin'?"

"Maybe," Donatello still seemed lost in thought. "If you didn't hit him very hard and it still knocked the wind out of him he might be worse off than he's saying."

"What are we gonna do 'bout it?"

"Not sure what we can do, Raph. If Leo doesn t want our help he isn't going to let us help him without a fight. You know how he is."

"Ya I know."

"Guys!" Michelangelo came running back into the dojo his face pale and his eyes wide with horror. "Come quick! It's Leo!"

In a move too quick for Raphael to catch Donatello was gone, he followed after him quickly with Michelangelo right behind him. He skidded to a stop next to the purple-banded turtle and looked down at his older brother in horror.

Leonardo was lying on the floor just outside the kitchen, his head turned to the side his eyes closed, his breathing somewhat labored. Raphael dropped to his knees next to his brother and touched the hot skin on his brother's face.

"Donny, he's burning up!" Raphael was alarmed at the heat he felt.

"He's definitely sick though I won't know with what until I do some further tests on him," Donatello grumbled under his breath. "Help me get him to the infirmary, Raph. I can do more for him there."

Raphael nodded and slid his hands quickly under Leonardo's head and knees, lifting him in a bridal carry. He just shook his head when Michelangelo opened his mouth and followed Donatello quickly into the infirmary.

Donatello was already running around the infirmary gathering up the supplies he thought he'd need. Michelangelo trailed after Raphael, hovering very close to Raphael's shell and bouncing up frequently to look over his brother's shoulder to check on Leonardo.

Raphael's patience was thin and he was two seconds away from smacking Michelangelo upside the head. He knew that Michelangelo was just worried but his anxious bobbing wasn't helping anyone.

Fortunately for Michelangelo Donatello needed all of their help. As soon as Michelangelo followed Raphael into the infirmary Donatello's head snapped up from the countless items he had been gathering.

"Mikey, go wet some towels in cool water we have to get Leo's temperature down."

Michelangelo seemed pleased to have something useful to do so he disappeared again without arguing. Raphael lowered Leonardo onto the infirmary cot and stepped back, allowing Donatello to have full access to their sick brother.

Donatello worked in silence for several long minutes, checking Leonardo's vital signs, any hidden injuries indicating an infection, and finally Leonardo's temperature. As he worked his frown deepened, and the ridges over his eyes came together. Neither of them were good signs.

"Here, Donny," Michelangelo came running back into the infirmary with his arms loaded with damp towels.

"Put them on his arms and legs," Donatello ordered as he grabbed the top towel and placed it over Leonardo's forehead. Leonardo's head twisted away from the cool fabric and he flinched as each towel came into contact with his skin as Michelangelo and Raphael placed them where Donatello indicated.

"He's not as out of it as I thought," Donatello muttered as he sponged Leonardo's sweaty skin.

"Whats dat mean?" Raphael demanded of his brother. Donatello didn't answer but continued to sponge Leonardo gently. He stared down at his unconscious brother, his eyes narrowing somewhat.

"It just means that whatever this is it isn't too serious, Raph. Leo isn't conscious but he isn't so far out of it that he isn't reacting to physical stimuli either." Donatello explained patiently. "He can still feel what's happening to his body, even though mentally he might not be fully aware of it. If he didn't react at all when we put the compresses on I'd be more worried. I think this is probably just a light case of flu or a bad cold combined with a bad night's sleep. You know Leo can be stubborn, he didn't say anything during practice because he felt like the symptoms would pass on their own. It would explain why his reflexes weren't as sharp as they usually are and why you were able to knock him down so easily. If he was feeling run down it would also explain why it took him so long to get back to his feet."

"But he's going to be ok, right?" Michelangelo asked anxiously his wide blue eyes fastened on Leonardo's pale face.

"He'll be fine, Mikey," Donatello assured his younger brother with a gentle smile. "He just needs some rest. In a couple days he'll be back to his old self. Don't worry."

Michelangelo seemed satisfied with Donatello's answer though his expression still held some skepticism as he watched Leonardo's plastron rise and fall with his steady breathing.

"Leo never gets sick though, Donny," Raphael protested as he glared at the purple-banded turtle. He folded his arms across his plastron daring the younger turtle to argue with him.

Donatello sighed as he met Raphael's challenging stare. He didn t want to discuss this in front of Michelangelo, he didn't want to worry his younger brother any more than he already was.

"Hey, Mikey watch Leo for a minute will you? Raph and I need to go get some extra blankets to keep him warm."

Michelangelo blinked and looked up at Donatello his face blank as if his thoughts had been somewhere else. But he quickly cleared his expression and nodded grimly, moving up to the bed and grasping one of Leonardo's hands in his own.

Raphael glared at Donatello, knowing something was up. If Donatello wanted more blankets for Leonardo he could have pulled them from his storage cupboard, Raphael knew that he kept extra blankets in there for just such an occasion as this. But he followed his brother out of the infirmary and away from Michelangelo's earshot.

After he was sure that Michelangelo wouldn't be able to hear him Donatello turned back to his brother, Raphael was waiting his expression hard, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's true, Raph, Leo normally doesn t get sick. None of us get sick very often. With my experimentations with our DNA I figure it has something to do with the mutation but it doesn't mean we are invincible!"

"You still have a theory on why Leo is sick though don't you?" Raphael growled quietly.

Donatello's shoulders slumped and his eyes fell to the floor, answering Raphael's question for him.

"I think it had to do with the night of Leo's accident," Donatello admitted quietly.

Raphael growled at the word_ accident_. It had been no accident that had taken Leonardo's vision from him. It had been done on purpose. Karai had hired some assassins to come after them, Leonardo had stopped them from killing Raphael but had had his vision taken from him in the process. Later they learned that Karai had never intended for the assassins to kill Raphael although she wouldn't have complained if they had succeeded either. But she had meant for the assassins to punish Leonardo by taking something from him that would make him feel useless, helpless, would take away his independence and therefore make him more vulnerable when she attacked. Unfortunately for her the plan backfired. When Leonardo learned that Karai had been responsible for his stolen eyesight he had insisted that they go and pay her a visit. Raphael would have thought that having his vision stolen from him would finally push Leonardo over the edge and make him kill Karai, he wouldn't have stopped him. But once again Leonardo stayed in control told Karai she only had one last chance to redeem herself, to stay away from their family and had let her live.

Leonardo would have left it at that but Raphael hadn t been satisfied with just letting her off the hook that easily. So when Leonardo had turned away and Karai had let her guard down slightly Raphael had struck, leaving her with a reminder, a token of their promise if they ever saw her again she would die. Raphael had wanted to take away what she had taken away from Leonardo, but he knew that it wasn't his place. It was Leonardo's and Raphael had respected that. Still the three deeps scars on her face wouldn t let her forget about Leonardo's last warning any time soon or what she had done to him either.

"It wasn't an accident," Raphael growled his anger bubbling just under the surface. "Karai sent dem goons on purpose!"

"I know, Raph," Donatello said patiently trying not to press his agitated brother any further than he was. "But I was just saying that I think something compromised Leonardo's immune system after that happened. He's been more susceptible to getting sick, he gets run down more easily, his stamina still isn't up to what it was before the acci... that night. I think that even though he's been working out on a regular basis and it has been two years Leo's body is still compromised from what happened."

"Is he always gonna be like dis?" Raphael demanded.

Donatello looked into his brother's eyes, seeing the fear and anger there. He shook his head.

"I honestly don't know, Raph. Let's just be glad that Leo hasn't had anything worse than that case of the 24 hour stomach flu he had last year. Like I said it just seems like a bad cold to me mixed with the fact that he probably didn't sleep very well. He's been looking off color for a few days now."

Raphael nodded, he'd noticed that Leonardo had seemed a little more fatigued the last few days as well. "So what are we gonna...?" Raphael's words were cut off as his shell cell rang in his belt. Scowling Raphael retrieved the offending object and held it up to his ear. "Dis better be good, Casey!"

Donatello went back to the infirmary, letting Raphael talk to one of their best friends in privacy.

Michelangelo was still sitting where Donatello and Raphael had left him, his expression void of its usual joyous expression. Although if Donatello were going to be honest with himself, he'd seen less and less of Michelangelo's mischievous acts and happy antics since Leonardo's sight had been taken. After Leonardo had lost his sight Michelangelo had sobered up quite a bit. Donatello often wished for the old Michelangelo.

As annoying as Michelangelo had been with his constant pranks and inappropriate wise cracks and always mimicking movie and TV characters Donatello found this more sober version of his brother depressing.

Whenever Leonardo was in a good mood Michelangelo would sometimes pull some of his old tricks, pull a few pranks on Raphael, shoot off lines from recent movies whenever they came to mind, and play video games long into the night. But when Leonardo was having off days Michelangelo's mood seemed to darken into a character trait that Donatello remembered Leonardo having after their final confrontation with the Shredder. Michelangelo would become distant and quiet, avoiding the others all together. Donatello had once tried to talk to Michelangelo about it but Michelangelo had given him a lot of irrelevant answers. Finally Donatello had stopped trying to figure it out. Today seemed to be one of those days that sobered Michelangelo up, his face was drawn, his eyes lacked the sparkle they held whenever Michelangelo was in a good mood.

"He's gonna be ok, Mikey," Donatello promised him, placing a hand on his brother s shoulder, feeling Michelangelo tense beneath his hold. "He's just exhausted."

"He really scared me, Donny," Michelangelo whispered his voice cracking a little. Donatello saw a tear escape Michelangelo s wide blue eye and get soaked up into the material of his mask. "When I saw him on the floor and after Raph kept knocking him down during practice I thought he was..."

Donatello tightened his hold on his brother's shoulder, squeezing gently. Without warning Michelangelo turned and buried his face into Donatello's plastron, his body shaking with silent sobs. Donatello pulled his younger brother closer, allowing him to release his emotions while he comforted him.

"Shh... Mikey," Donatello soothed his brother. "Leo's ok. I promise he'll be ok."

Donatello waited while Michelangelo cried himself, all the while talking in a soothing soft voice and rubbing the back of Michelangelo's shell. After a while Michelangelo quieted and his breathing smoothed out from the choked strangled sobs to the quiet deep rhythmic sound of sleep. Donatello didn't move, not wanting to wake him.

"Donny?"

Donatello turned to see Raphael standing in the doorway, his eyes on Michelangelo.

"He's just exhausted, Raph." Donatello assured him. "What did Casey want? You heading out?"

Raphael shook his head, frowning as his eyes tracked from Leonardo to Michelangelo. "No, said he saw some purple dragons down at the train tracks. He thinks they might be pullin' a job down there. Thought we might be able ta stop 'em. He'd do it himself but April needs 'im home. Said it was important."

Donatello looked over Michelangelo to where Leonardo was still sleeping on the cot before looking at Raphael again.

"Did he say how many were there?"

"About twenty or so - nothin' we can't handle."

"Think we should wait for Leo?"

Raphael shook his head. "Leo ain't up for somethin' like dis, not when he's still feelin' so sick. If we're gonna do dis we're gonna have ta do it without fearless dis time."

"Should we tell Master Splinter then? Have him stay with Leo?"

"Master Splinter's sleepin', we won't be gone long enough for him ta know we left. The purple dragons are pushovers - we'll be back before midnight."

Donatello frowned but didn't argue, instead he turned his attention to his younger brother, still sleeping on his plastron. "Mikey, wake up."

Michelangelo groaned but opened his eyes reluctantly. "W's the m'tt'r?"

"Come on, Mikey," Donatello coaxed as he eased his brother's weight off his plastron. "Casey said there are some purple dragons are trying to pull a job at the tracks. Raph told him we'd check it out."

Michelangelo groaned again but didn't argue as he blinked himself more aware. He looked to the bed where Leo was still sound asleep. He looked back at his brother's his eyes widening in surprise. "Are we gonna wake, Leo?"

"No," Raphael answered at once ignoring Donatello's exasperated look. "He isn't feelin' good, Mikey. It'd be best if he just stayed here. We'll be back before he wakes up, he'll never know we left."

Michelangelo, like Donatello, didn't seem too happy about this but he went along with it anyway. He knew that Raphael had a point, Leonardo was sick and needed his rest and they had taken on purple dragons without him before. Besides this way they wouldn't have to be keeping a close eye on the oldest turtle while they engaged the dragons. Even though Leonardo was more than capable of protecting himself his brothers couldn't help but keep an eye on him when they engaged an enemy, worried that Leonardo's blindness would let the enemy get the better of him.

"Come on!" Raphael snapped impatiently. He was already heading for the elevator doors, Michelangelo and Donatello followed him without looking back once.

* * *

><p>"Raph, next time Casey calls do me a favor make sure he has his facts straight!" Donatello shouted as he hit a purple dragon with his bo, sending his opponent flying across the pavement where he landed on his stomach and didn't get up again.<p>

Raphael's growl was his only answer.

The truth was that the situation had been more severe than any of the turtles had expected, there hadn't just been twenty purple dragons - but most of purple dragon gang! There were at least fifty of them, and all of them were doing their best to overpower the turtles.

Donatello had already taken a few good hits and the bruises were already starting to blossom on his skin. As he took out another purple dragon he could see Michelangelo several feet away from him, his nunchakus spinning so fast they were a blur. Michelangelo's face was set and grim, he too had taken several hits already, but Michelangelo, unlike Donatello, was losing a lot of blood. One of the purple dragons had snuck up from behind when Michelangelo had been facing three head on. Before Raphael or Donatello could warn him the knife had sliced through Michelangelo's dark skin and blood had begun to flow with sickening speed.

Raphael was clear on the other side of the alley, his fists swinging in wide arcs, his low growls and angry roars echoing back to his brothers to let them know he was still fighting strong. Like Mikey he too had lost quite a bit of blood, but wasn't letting it slow him down. Donatello was sure there was enough adrenaline pumping through their veins that his brothers wouldn't feel the aftermath of their wounds until the battle was over.

One of the purple dragons charged at Donatello brandishing a metal pipe, another charged at him from the opposite side brandishing a heavy chain. Donatello took the one carrying the pipe down with a front snap kick and just barely managed to stop the chain from hitting him in the facing with an upper rising block. He winced as the chain tore at his skin. With a sharp tug he pulled the gang member holding the other end of the chain and took him out with a sharp kick to his stomach, the kid doubled over retching.

Donatello panted and let the now loose chain fall free from his arm. He rubbed at the area where it had hit gingerly, that was definitely going to leave a mark. He knew that the smartest thing for them to do would be to get out of here while they were all still on their feet.

He turned towards his red-banded brother and was horrified at what he saw.

Raphael had five purple dragons advancing on him, his body was crouched in a defensive position, his sais held tightly in his hands. But he didn't see the dark shadow creeping up from behind.

"Raph!" Donatello jumped forward but found his movement suddenly stopped as something grabbed the lip of his shell and threw him against the distant brick wall. Groaning a little Donatello looked up and felt his stomach plummet. Hun was grinning at him, his long blond ponytail slung over one of his beefy shoulders, his trademark grin mocking Donatello's weakness.

Donatello shook his head and got shakily to his feet. He couldn't hear Michelangelo anymore and he wasn't sure if Raphael had seen the sneak attack from the sixth purple dragon in time or not. He couldn't afford to look to find out. He stared with round eyes as Hun advanced on him.

"Looks like you freaks picked the wrong place at the wrong time," Hun taunted as he cracked his knuckles. He chuckled a little as if he found what he said to be very funny.

Donatello ground his jaw and swung his bo around, leaping into the air at the same moment. He felt Hun's beefy hand grab the end of his bo, felt the weightless of flying through the air and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Raphael felt so heavy, he was sure that he must have gained an extra hundred pounds in the last few minutes because even his eyelids were too heavy to lift. What in the world had happened? Had he gone drinking with Casey again? He felt light-headed and disoriented like he did when he'd had a few beers too many. But he had never felt this cold. He shivered violently and sucked in a breath of air.<p>

It felt like inhaling needles. He coughed and gagged, his eyes flying open in shock. He looked around him in confusion. He wasn't at Casey's and he wasn't at the lair. He was in some trash strewn alley, laying in a bank of snow, and he was all alone.

He leaned his head back again, letting his eyes close once again. It felt so good to close them. He couldn't remember why he was in this alley but at the moment he didn't really care. It was quiet here, peaceful, he could just stay here and be comfortable for a very long time.

It was the smell that made his eyes open again, this time in alarm. It wasn't the smell of the overflowing dumpsters, of the oil, coal dust, or smoke. But the smell of rust and salt. He'd recognize those two scents anywhere. Blood. And a lot of it.

He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side made him cry out in surprise and he froze, blinking down at himself. What he saw made his stomach churn. The snow bank he was lying in was stained a dark red, his side was gory with it, and from the looks of it he was still losing more. Raphael felt the wound with his fingers and was horrified to discover that the wound had an inside to it. He wasn't positive but he was sure he could feel a rib, and something that felt a little rubbery which he was sure he didn't want to know what it was. He closed his eyes again as the world started to spin around him and his stomach reacted violently. He really didn't want to be sick here, almost positive that that would do nothing but aggravate the problem.

After a few minutes his stomach settled a bit and he wearily opened his eyes again. He remembered now, Casey had called about the dragons pulling a job down at the tracks, but it had been a lot bigger than Casey had told them. They'd been outnumbered and out weaponed. Donatello and Michelangelo had held their own pretty well, but after a while Raphael could have sworn he'd seen Michelangelo go down from a blow directly to the back of his head. He'd fought to get to him, taking down dragon after dragon, not caring how much blood he spilt. He wasn't concerned with that right now, Michelangelo had been hurt and Raphael had been desperate to get to him.

He'd growled as five purple dragons had headed towards him at once, all of them brandishing their weapons. He'd heard Donatello scream at him, had turned for a split second to look at their brother and then his world had gone white in a flash of the sharpest pain he'd ever felt in his life.

Donatello and Michelangelo! Raphael's eyes searched desperately for any sign of his brothers, but he was still alone. Reaching for his belt, and hopefully his shell cell Raphael s' blood stained fingers found the small familiar shape and he tugged it out with a sob of relief, if he could just get a hold of Splinter then maybe they'd be able to find him before he bled out.

As he opened the casing his heart sunk in his chest, the phone had cracked, nearly in half - the screen was dark. He must have landed on it when he fell. His only choice was to get up and try to get home on his own.

Removing his mask and wadding it up so he could hold it to the bleeding wound Raphael pushed himself forward so he was sitting up right. A wave of dizziness made him fall right back on his shell again. He cursed as the move rattled through him, he could feel a fresh wave of warmth oozing through the mask he was holding desperately to his side.

He panted for several minutes, his eyes wide as he watched the dark clouds overhead roll in slowly. After a few minutes fresh snow began to fall, the temperature dropped lower, and Raphael shivered violently.

"I can't stay here," Raphael whispered to himself, trying to force himself up again. His body shook desperately beneath him, he only made it to a half sit before he dropped down again.

He sucked in a desperate breath and forced himself to suppress the tears he felt like releasing. Michelangelo and Donatello were gone. Leonardo and Splinter would have no way of knowing where they were or that they had even left and Raphael's phone was broken. Worse than that Raphael's bleeding wound wasn't slowing and he was too weak to get home on his own.

The realization hit him like a punch to the gut forcing the air out of his lungs. He was going to die here, there would be no back up this time, no way of contacting his family. He was alone, more alone than he'd ever been in his life. He shivered and fought his heavy eyelids. He knew he should stay awake, but he couldn't remember why it was so important. A few snowflakes drifted down from the heavy clouds above him and landed on his face, but Raphael no longer cared. He didn't care that the temperature was dropping, that a heavy blizzard was on its way, or that the snow bank he was lying in was quickly turning a reddish pink. He was oblivious to all these things as his eyes shut and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you again for your continued support for this story. It makes it worth the time I've put into it. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it. For this chapter Donatello has made some things for Leonardo. I've done a lot of research on devices to help the blind cope with day to day life and tried to find what would best suit the life of a blind mutant turtle. When I found some of the things I found I was very excited and knew that they'd be perfect. But anyway these are actual inventions that were made for the blind, not just something I made up. If I don't have time to update Sunday I will definitely update Monday. **

* * *

><p><em>Louise: I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so far. It was quite a journey for me and I very much enjoyed it. Thank you for the review.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The first thing Leonardo noticed when he woke was the quiet. He wasn't used to quiet, noise just came with living in a house full of brothers. He could tell he was in the infirmary from the smell of antiseptic, but he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. The last thing he could remember was heading for the kitchen for some tea after a rough morning practice. But before he'd reached the kitchen his stomach had churned violently, he'd felt very light-headed and then nothing.

Leonardo blinked his eyes open slowly, and breathed in deeply through his nose. He felt better than he had after practice, his stomach still churned a bit uneasily but it was nothing compared to what it had been before. He let his eyes drift closed again, listening for the sound of his brothers.

Usually he could hear Raphael yelling at Michelangelo because Michelangelo had pulled a prank he had thought was funny but had ticked Raphael off to no end. If by some chance Michelangelo had controlled himself and hadn't ticked Raphael off Leonardo could always hear his brother working his punching bag in the dojo. Michelangelo was usually watching TV or playing his video games. On the rare circumstances that he was quiet it was because he was up in his room reading his comic books.

Donatello on the other hand was always in his lab, working furiously on his computer or building some cool new gadget for all of them to use when they went on their patrols. He'd whipped up a few things for Leonardo's use alone as well. At first Leonardo had refused the things that Donatello had offered him, but then he realized he'd hurt his brother's feelings so he took the gifts without complaint. And much to his surprise he found uses for all of them. The most convenient was the pouch that held his cane when he wasn't using it. Donatello had even added a strap so Leonardo could carry it on his shell much like he did with his katanas. He barely even noticed it was there.

But that wasn't the best part, after doing a lot of extensive research online, Donatello made Leonardo an eye stick. Leonardo had been a little intimidated by it at first when Donatello had been enthusiastically explaining how it worked.

_"It has a lens here at the bottom, Leo," Donatello said gently picking up Leonardo's hand and rubbing it against the lens at the bottom of the eye stick. "It'll be able to sense certain things when you leave the lair. I made it with some variations of the original of course, but this'll help you avoid running into vents, know when the edge of a roof is coming up, and warn you of any obstacles in your way by sending vibrations up the stick!" _

It had taken Leonardo a while to feel the difference in each vibration the eye stick gave off. He'd often misinterpret the vibration and would end up running into a ventilation shaft or get caught up in a clothes line. It had frustrated him to no end knowing he was slowing his brothers down. His brothers, however, didn't seem to mind and were endlessly patient with him, encouraging him along. After a while Leonardo began to associate an obstacle with the right vibration the eye stick would give. He was able to go faster, actually keep up pretty well with his brothers on their patrols and he felt much more independent now that he didn't have to rely on Michelangelo telling him where to step, what obstacles were in his path, and when to jump to make it to the next roof.

Another gadget Donatello had found online and had managed to make his own version of was a navigational bracelet. This too was something Leonardo had been skeptical about at first, after all he never left the lair without one of his brothers, but Donatello told him that one day he might and this little device would help him navigate the city.

_"It has a GPS built right into it, Leo! It has audio and haptic feedback so you'll always know where you are in the city!" _

The bracelet was pretty simple, Donatello had described it as Leonardo had put it on. It had fit well and Leonardo could tell that Donatello had tried to make it as comfortable as he could for his brother by putting some padding on the underside of the white plastic.

This too had come in handy while on patrol with his brothers. Before he'd always have to guess by sounds and smells of where they were in the city, Michelangelo or Donatello would usually relay back to him of where they were heading so that made it a bit easier but still it was very irritating not being able to see the sights of the city he had once loved so much.

And then there had been Leonardo's favorite invention. A mug that Donatello had fit sensors in for when Leonardo wanted tea. Before Leonardo had had to use his finger so as not to overflow his mug, his fingers were always burnt and sore and had even gotten so bad at one point that he refused to join in their morning practice because he couldn't hold his katanas properly. Donatello had worked a lot of late nights working on a special mug for Leonardo. He'd again seen the invention online and knew he could make one.

After a couple weeks, when Leonardo's fingers were beginning to heal thanks to Michelangelo offering to pour in the hot water for him, Donatello had given Leonardo his gift. It was the first one out of all the inventions Leonardo had accepted.

The mug had three sensors in it, one close to the bottom, one in the middle, and one almost at the top. Each sensor gave off a different sound when the hot water touched them. That way Leonardo could know how much water he'd put into his mug and therefore avoid burning his fingers when he wanted to make tea.

Leonardo had been thrilled and had tried it out right away, delighted that he was able to pour his own hot water and avoid scalding his fingers at the same time. After that he'd been more open to the things Donatello made for him, and Donatello's enthusiasm had grown which had lead to some of the other inventions, Leonardo's eye stick bag for one, to be made fairly fast. Overall things had been made much easier for Leonardo when he went out on patrol with his brothers, and Donatello had made things a lot simpler for some of the comforts in the lair as well.

But there weren't any sounds of his brother working in the next room. The lair was quiet, save for his own quiet breathing. Normally when one of them was sick the others would take shifts sitting with them, but Leonardo couldn't hear anyone beside him.

"Donny?" Leonardo tried, hoping his brother had just gone for a cup of coffee. His voice cracked a little and it sounded as though he were talking through a mouthful of cotton. Leonardo cleared his throat and tried again. "Donny?"

Nothing but silence met him. Slowly Leonardo turned his head as if to look for the brother that would normally have been sitting beside him. He drew in several deep breaths, waiting for his stomach to calm before attempting to roll over and sit up. This silence was too eerie. Something didn't feel right.

A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him when he dropped gently from the bed. He rubbed at his forehead for a minute and breathed deeply in through his nose, trying to suppress the sick feeling that was eating at him. Where were his brothers anyway?

The rustle of cloth rubbing against fur made Leonardo's head perk up a bit, at least Master Splinter was up.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo called out knowing that he would be heard.

The rustling out in the living stopped for a moment then resumed again, but this time Leonardo heard the accompaniment of Splinter's claws clicking quietly against the floor as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Leonardo, what are you doing up?" Splinter asked his voice sounded tired and worried. Leonardo frowned.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" Leonardo asked not bothering to answer the question that he'd been asked.

Leonardo heard Splinter's quiet sigh and then felt the rough pad and soft fur on his arm as Splinter gently grabbed his elbow and helped him into Donatello's work chair.

"Your brothers went out tonight, Leonardo," Splinter began gently.

Leonardo felt his eyes widen in surprise and shock. It was followed quickly by hurt. They'd gone out without him? Was he still that big of a burden to his brothers that they felt like they had to leave him behind while they went out on patrol?

"It is nearing dawn and they have not come home, nor have they called," Splinter continued purposefully keeping his voice even and cool.

Leonardo automatically felt for the watch on the wrist opposite of his navigation bracelet. This too was something Donatello had made for him, it was simple design. It had two circular faces, one being smaller than the other and sat in the middle of the watch. Both faces had a small nub on them which helped him feel the hour and minute accurately. Two small notches at the top of the large face let him know where twelve o'clock was so he could tell the time accurately. According to his watch it was a little after five. If Splinter said it was nearing dawn it meant that his brothers had probably been out all night. The uneasiness in Leonardo's stomach increased.

"Did they say where they were going?" Leonardo demanded.

"No," Splinter admitted. "But I fear something has gone wrong. I must go out and find them."

Leonardo started to stand up again only to have Splinter push him firmly back into the chair. "I'm coming with you, Sensei."

"No, Leonardo, your body needs rest to heal. Your brothers were very worried when you collapsed after morning practice. I will find your brothers and bring them home."

"But, Sensei, they might be hurt. There might be trouble! You might need my help!" Leonardo insisted, he kept his voice steady trying not to let his panic seep through his voice where it could betray him. The thought that his brothers might be out there in the cold, hurt or fighting for their lives made his heart pick up a few paces.

Splinter was quiet for several minutes, Leonardo could feel his eyes on him, assessing him carefully as if measuring him up to see if he were really up for this.

"Are you sure you are up to this, my son?" Splinter finally asked. The fact that Splinter wasn't arguing his case further was because he knew he could use Leonardo just in case Leonardo was right. If one or more of his sons had been injured during battle Splinter knew that he would not be able to get them back to the lair on his own.

Leonardo clenched his jaw and nodded. "I'm fine, Sensei – I'm coming!"

"Very well, my son. But dress warmly we do not need you to have a relapse."

Leonardo didn't argue as he pushed past Master Splinter and hurried to get the things he needed.

* * *

><p>"Did you call Mr. Jones, Leonardo?"<p>

Leonardo jumped and nearly dropped his eye stick, it was the first time that Splinter had spoken since leaving the lair. A quick thrumming vibration ran up and down the stick and Leonardo took a side step to his left to avoid running into a ventilation shaft.

Leonardo had called Casey just before he and Splinter had left the lair. He knew that Casey might be impulsive, but he was handy to have around in case there was trouble. It would be nice too to have the extra muscle in case they needed help with carrying an injured brother. He had been surprised when Casey had told them he knew where his brothers had gone. Casey told them he'd grab April's van and meet them down there.

"Yes, he said he'd meet us down by the tracks," Leonardo assured him.

Splinter nodded and picked up the pace, his old bones protesting the movements he was putting them through as they made their way across the rooftops towards the railroad tracks. His dark eyes glared up at the heavy clouds, which were now hiding the rising sun. He was grateful for the extra cover but could tell that it wouldn't be long before the snow started to fall again. He glanced at his oldest again and forced himself to go faster.

Leonardo, though he was bundled up in several layers of heavy clothes, could feel the cold seeping through the garments and into his reptilian body. He shivered and forced himself to keep up with Splinter, finding it increasingly difficult to navigate the rooftops, even with his eye stick, as Splinter pushed the pace.

Leonardo felt the vibration of the stick a moment too late and tripped over the edge of the roof. He felt the horrible sensation of falling through the air without a parachute for several terrifying seconds before Splinter's warm hand caught his. The old rat grunted as he helped haul Leonardo onto the fire escape.

Leonardo sat on the freezing metal, panting heavily and feeling tears of humiliation fill his eyes.

"My son, are you injured?" Splinter gasped his hand automatically tilting Leonardo's head back so he could see his face.

Leonardo jerked his head away and wipe the back of his hand across his eyes. "I'm fine."

Splinter frowned. "Are you sure, Leonardo?"

"I said I'm fine!" Leonardo snapped standing up and climbing the fire escape until he was on the roof again. Without pausing to wait for Splinter he jumped and landed lightly on the balls of his feet on the building opposite of where Splinter still crouched on the fire escape.

Splinter could tell that the trip had damaged Leonardo's shaky self confidence and he felt guilty for pushing his oldest so hard. He knew that his brothers never made Leonardo run so fast on their nightly patrols, but in his desperation to find his other sons and being weary of the coming storm Splinter hadn't paused to think about Leonardo's ability to keep up with his with his disability. Splinter leapt lightly to the opposite building, only to find Leonardo clear on the other side. His son's back was turned to him, his shoulders stiff and his blank eyes focused on the rooftop as if he could actually see it.

"We're almost there," Leonardo said as Splinter reached him. "A few more blocks east and we'll be at the tracks."

Splinter nodded and looked at the simple white bracelet that had become a permanent fixture to Leonardo whenever the turtles went out. It seemed amazing that such a simple looking gadget could be so useful. But then again Donatello always had a knack for building incredible things.

Splinter let Leonardo take the lead now, that way he could keep a better eye on him and let Leonardo set his own pace. To his surprise Leonardo went as fast as his legs would carry him, refusing to pause once, even though he came close to running into a couple things. At last he stopped, his breathing heavy and one hand grabbed at his side. Splinter too paused to catch his breath, he was not used to the nightly patrols his sons took and in his old age he found it harder to travel such far distances on foot. Unfortunately the battle shell was out of commission and Donatello hadn't found the time to fix it yet.

"Hey guys," Casey greeted them, stepping out of a shadow he'd been hiding in. Neither Leonardo nor Splinter flinched at his voice. They'd both been aware of his presence by his aftershave.

"Have you seen anything, Casey?" Leonardo asked hopefully.

"Not'n, yet, Leo. But I haven't done too much searchin' yet. Thought it'd be best if I waited fer ya guys ta get here too."

Leonardo nodded once, a bit stiffly. "We'd best start searching any surrounding alleyways. It would go a lot faster if we split up."

Splinter looked up at the clouds and saw a beam of sunlight break through the thick cloud covering. "I believe you are right, Leonardo. Mr. Jones and I will go look down the next few streets, you search these next few alleys."

Splinter felt his stomach tense. He could feel at least one of his sons was nearby, he'd been able to pick up on the feel of their presences thanks to his time on the spiritual plain so he could often tell when something wasn't right with one of them. He waited for Leonardo's tense nod then sprinted off with Casey trailing after him.

* * *

><p>Leonardo made his way slowly down the fire escape with relative ease. He knew that a storm was on its way, he could fell the temperature dropping and smell the moisture in the air. When the snow did start to fall the temperature would drop several degrees, making it nearly impossible of him to stay out and search for his brothers. He had heard Donatello talking to Michelangelo once when Michelangelo had been out late one winter. His brother had come home half frozen and had barely been able to keep his eyes open. Donatello had scolded him for not returning home sooner and had explained about the consequences of being out in this kind of weather so long. If Michelangelo had been out there much longer he very well could have slipped into suspended animation.<p>

Leonardo jumped down from the fire escape and shivered when he landed in a small bank of snow. He hated to think of his brothers being out here in this kind of weather, especially if they were injured. He tried not to think about one of them lying alone in the snow barely alive, waiting for someone to find them.

His search down the first alley was fruitless. He suppressed his frustration and hurried down to the next alley. As soon as he stepped into the space between buildings he could feel something was off. There was an odd odor down here that didn't fit in with the surroundings. It had a faint rusty smell to it, and something else he couldn't identify. He made his way cautiously down the alley, keeping his shell pressed to the building wall behind him as he made his way, the further he walked into the alley the stronger the smell became. He wrinkled his beak as the smell got strong enough to make him gag. What was it? Trash? A dead stray? He knew he had smelled it before but he was having a hard time placing it.

As he neared the back his eye stick sent a strange vibration up to his hand. Leonardo froze, he'd never felt that vibration before he was sure. He inched forward a couple steps away from the wall and moved the stick back and forth wearily in front of him. He nearly dropped it when it touched something solid enough to stop it, but soft enough to give under pressure.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed, it was at times like these he really wished he were able to see. It would make this so much easier. Pulling off his glove he reached forward gingerly to touch the still figure.

Ice cold flesh meet his own and he sucked in a sharp breath. Even if this wasn't one of his brothers, whoever this was had to be freezing. As his fingers traced over the shoulder Leonardo's eyes widened in horror. He ran his fingers over the long thin scar he knew so well, it was one Raphael had gotten when they'd gone up against the purple dragons right before Leonardo's sight had been taken. The fight had been fierce and Leonardo and Raphael had been alone. Leonardo had been fighting four purple dragons at once and had failed to see the one with the knife coming at him from behind. He'd heard Raphael's yell a half a second before his brother had been standing right in front of him, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. The knife hadn't gone in deep but had cut from the top of Raphael's collar bone to his shoulder. Donatello hadn't been happy when he'd seen it and Raphael had grumbled the whole time that Donatello had patched him up.

"Raph?" Leonardo whispered, his voice catching in his throat. He brushed some of the snow off his brother's shoulder and found the lip of his shell.

Leonardo felt along his brother's front until he found he found his face, turning it towards himself.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted to his still and silent brother. He shook his brother's head a little hoping to get a response. He didn't.

Desperately Leonardo pressed his fingers into the side of Raphael's neck, hoping to find a pulse. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he felt one. It was weak, but there. He cocked his head and held his ear just above Raphael's mouth, listening for breath sounds. Faint puffs of air hit his skin and Leonardo again felt relief rip through him. His brother was still alive.

Slowly he began brushing the snow off his brother, feeling for wounds at the same time. As he worked his way down his brother's plastron the strange scent he'd smelled when he'd first entered the alley met him again, stronger this time. He frowned. He brushed the snow off his closest arm and side before reaching over to repeat the process with the other, but paused when his fingers dipped where there shouldn't have been a place for them to dip into.

He felt again, his fingers tracing the area he'd just felt. He couldn't see where it was exactly but he knew it was in between Raphael's carapace and plastron. That alone was enough to make Leonardo's eyes widen in panic. Donatello always hated when they were injured there, always worried about internal injuries and Leonardo already knew there was an inside to this wound. Raphael was hurt, and he was hurt bad. The strange scent grew stronger again and as Leonardo reached in his belt for his shell cell he realized that he could identify the smell now. It was blood, and as his fingers trailed over the Braille names that Donatello had put on his phone so he'd know he was calling the right number, he realized that in order for him to smell it so strongly right from the start was because Raphael had lost a lot of it.

"How do you answer this stupid thing," Splinter sounded annoyed.

"Ya just did, Master Splinter," Casey said, chuckling a bit.

"Leonardo? Did you find anything?"

"Sensei, I found Raph! Come quick he's hurt!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you again for your support for this story, I've really appreciated it. I might not be able to update again until later this week, if not the weekend. I've got a lot of RL things I'm going to be working on and they'll be taking up a lot of my time. I won't have time to go through and try to catch any mistakes I've made in the next chapter for a few days. I'll try to update before Friday. Again thank you for those who've taken the time to review, I really appreciate those who take the time to let me know what they think of this story. I'll update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

With Casey's help Leonardo and Splinter got Raphael bandaged up and back to the lair where Splinter would be able to tend to his wounds better. Leonardo was glad that Casey had brought the van so that they were able to get Raphael home faster. But even then it seemed to take forever. Leonardo stayed by Raphael's side the whole time, clutching his brother's hand in his own and praying that Raphael wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

He knew it was his brother's stubbornness that had saved him out there in that dark alley, freezing in the dropping temperature and losing more blood than he could afford to lose. Raphael was too stubborn to simply roll over and die, he'd fight until his very last breath. But even with the disadvantage of not being able to see him, Leonardo feared that that could be any breath now.

Under the infirmary lights Raphael's skin was even paler than it had been when Splinter had found Leonardo kneeling over his brother. Leonardo had been talking softly to his brother, his hands pressed over a wound on his side that had turned Leonardo's hands red. Splinter had acted quickly; he gently pushed Leonardo aside to see just how bad the wound actually was.

He knew it had to be bad, he'd smelled the blood as soon as he and Casey had gotten to the mouth of the alley. In order to smell it that strongly he knew that his son had lost a lot of it. But even the blood loss and the wound weren't what troubled Splinter the most. Raphael's heart rate was sluggish, his breathing strained and uneven. He had gone into shock, and had been in shock for a while. With the temperature continuing to plummet Splinter knew that they had no choice but to take Raphael back to the lair and get him warmed up and treat his wounds before returning to look for the others. Splinter hadn't had the heart to tell Leonardo that there had been no sign of Michelangelo or Donatello, and that he couldn't feel them there. The one he had felt from the beginning was Raphael.

Raphael's once deep green skin had a grayish tinge to it, he had several new bruises on his arms and legs, and a few shallow cuts on his hands. But those were all artificial, the more pressing wound was the side wound.

Once Raphael was settled on the cot that Leonardo had been occupying earlier Splinter unwound the makeshift bandage that Casey had torn from his shirt. Leonardo had found Raphael's blood soaked masked gripped in his brother's limp fingers. Splinter knew it was probably the one thing that had stopped Raphael from bleeding out so quickly. But it had been so blood soaked by the time they had gotten there that it was no longer useful. Instead Casey had ripped off a piece of his shirt and they'd bound Raphael's side as tightly as they could. Splinter eased the blood soaked material from his son's side, wincing in sympathy as it tore at the edges of the wound. Splinter was silently grateful that Raphael was too out of it to feel their ministrations, he was sure if Raphael had been conscious he wouldn't be a cooperative patient.

Fresh blood began to flow and Splinter wiped it away gently with a warm cloth. The wound was serious; Splinter was certain of that just by looking. He wasn't sure if the blade had caused any internal bleeding and he wouldn't recognize it if he checked. This was Donatello's field of expertise not his. He knew basic first aid, how to set bones, and how to stitch up wounds. But it was Donatello who had been doing the extensive research on their biology, learning as much as he could in case situations like this happened.

"Leonardo, your brother needs blood - he has lost too much and still he bleeds," Splinter said keeping his voice steady so as not to alarm Leonardo to the dire situation they were in. But he knew the truth, if they couldn't find Donatello soon Raphael would only get worse.

"Donny's been stock piling blood," Leonardo said his hand resting gently on Raphael's shoulder. "There should be a few bags with the medical supplies."

Splinter was about to ask Leonardo to go grab what his brother would need but then remembered that Leonardo wouldn't be able to read the labels. Splinter knew that Donatello had been working on putting Braille labels on everything like this but he hadn't gotten around to much of it yet. Instead he stood up slowly, his joints protesting and cracking loudly.

"Stay with him, Leonardo," Splinter told him quietly as he passed him.

Leonardo nodded grimly and squeezed his brother's shoulder.

Splinter walked to the storage container Donatello had set up for medical emergencies. He located the blood bags but had to shift through several of them before he found one with Raphael's name on it. He put the other two bags back where he'd found them, Donatello had been very firm on keeping the medical supplies organized, especially after Leonardo's sight had been taken. Splinter didn't want his son to find something out of place when they got him back.

"Master Splinter?" Casey's voice made Splinter jump; he had thought Casey had gone home. He hadn't heard anything from the vigilante for quite some time now. Casey had been uncharacteristically quiet in the car driving back to the lair, Splinter had seen the man's bright blue eyes shooting back to where Leonardo and Raphael were huddled in the backseat, Splinter right beside them. Leonardo had been oblivious of Casey's obvious worry, but Splinter hadn't.

"I a...I talked ta April and she thinks she could help. She and Donny have been doin' a lot of dis research and biology stuff together. She's on her way down," Casey said his eyes locking onto Splinter's, his face drawn and pale.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," Splinter said giving him a slight bow. "I am afraid that this wound is more serious than I am capable of caring for. Any additional knowledge is greatly appreciated."

"I'll go wait fer her," Casey said quickly and made his way towards the elevator.

Splinter sighed, this night had been particularly hard on all of them. But Casey had never seen Raphael so broken before. None of them had. Raphael had had his fair share of battle wounds, but he'd never come home with something like this.

Splinter returned to the infirmary to see Leonardo exactly as he had been before, though this time he was talking softly to his unconscious brother.

"And I remember how you just looked at me," Leonardo whispered, his head bent low. "You looked so lost, so scared and I knew I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't just let go and leave you here. I'm begging you, Raph. You've gotta keep fighting. I know it hurts, but we… I still need you."

Splinter wasn't sure if he should be intruding on his son's emotional breakdown. He was half tempted to go back and pretend he had forgotten something to give Leonardo a few minutes to compose himself.

Leonardo drew in a shaky breath. "Did you find the blood, Master Splinter?"

Splinter should have guessed that Leonardo had heard him come in. His hearing was much sharper now and he picked up on the slightest sounds around him.

"Yes, my son, I did," Splinter stepped forward and gently turned Raphael's free arm and started searching for a vein where he could start the blood bag.

"Is he… " Leonardo's voice shook and Splinter looked up from what he was doing to see his oldest son's mask soaked with tears. He felt something twinge in his chest at Leonardo's grief and turned his attention back to the task at hand. It took him a couple minutes but was finally able to find a vein, gently he slid the needle into his son's arm and hung the bag from the nearby lamp.

"Is he gonna make it, Sensei?" Leonardo asked as he turned his blank eyes towards where Splinter stood.

Splinter shuddered. He hated that question. It was the same question Donatello had asked him the day Leonardo had been ambushed by the foot. By the time they had gotten out of April's building Leonardo had slipped into a coma, he'd almost never come out of it. It had been the closest he had been, up until that point, to losing one of his sons. It had been the most horrible experience of his life, and that was including his Master Yoshi's death. It was different when it was one of your children.

"Your brother is strong, Leonardo." Splinter reassured his son, resting a hand on Raphael's forehead and frowning at the coolness of his skin. "He will not stop fighting as long as he has the strength to."

"I know," Leonardo whispered again his hand released Raphael's shoulder and fell limply at his side. "But I've never… " He hesitated a moment before continuing. "He's never been hurt like this before."

"We must have faith that he'll pull through this, Leonardo," Splinter said firmly.

"Master Splinter? Leo?" April's voice was sharp in her worry. Leonardo flinched a little but turned as their long time friend hurried into the infirmary.

Splinter saw her red hair was ruffled as if she'd been tugging on it, her eyes were red with dark purple shadows underneath them giving her face a sunken look. Her face paled a little as she saw the turtle lying on the cot, and rushed forward, her teeth sinking into her slightly swollen lower lip, as if she had been chewing on it all night. April gently touched Raphael's cool face before her eyes trailed over the rest of him, stopping on the wound in his side.

"Oh, Raph," April breathed as she kneeled to get a better look. Splinter and Leonardo hovered protectively over Raphael while April examined the wound.

"Casey!" April barked bringing the vigilante, who had been hovering in the doorway. "Get me a penlight from the medical supplies would you?"

Casey nodded, rushed to get her the required item. Splinter winced as April clicked on the light and gently pulled open the wound so she could see inside. Splinter could see what looked like his son's bottom rib from where he stood and quickly looked away, his sharp breath betraying him.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter," April apologize as she straightened up and moved back to Raphael's head to gently peel back his eyelids to check his pupil reaction. "I had to see how deep it was, and if there was any internal bleeding. Of course the only way to know for sure is by opening him up or having an x-ray or sonographic image. From what I can tell though the bleeding has slowed."

April let Raphael's second lid close again and moved her hand to his neck, feeling for his pulse. She counted the beats she felt quietly, but Splinter watched her lips move while his stomach continued to tighten at the line that appeared between April's eyebrows.

"Master Splinter, do you know where Donny keeps his ventilator?" April asked. "It would help ease his breathing. Leo, we need more blankets he's freezing. Get some extra pillows too."

Leonardo nodded and left.

"Tell me, April," Splinter said quietly once he was sure Leonardo wouldn't be able to hear.

"It's bad, Master Splinter," April muttered as her hand touched Raphael's face again. "I'm not sure of the extent of the damage in his side, and Donny never showed me how to work his x-ray machine. I don't want to try it without him being here. X-rays can be dangerous if done wrong and I don't think we need something else we need to worry about right now. His blood pressure is too high, his heart is trying to compensate for loss of blood by beating faster. We need to get that down or Raph could go into cardiac arrest, his breathing is strained and he's in shock. His pupil reactions are fine, so I don't think he has concussion but I really wish Donny were here, he knows a lot more about this stuff and he can work the machines he'd need to help patch Raph up. I'm afraid to even stitch him up, if the blade nicked his liver or one of his intestines… " She trailed off and looked away from Splinter.

Splinter didn't need her to finish. If Raphael's internal organs had been damaged, there was not much they could do for him. He doubted even Donatello would know how to help him. Surgery in the sewers was too dangerous, the risk for infection too high. Raphael might not even survive the surgery, if he did he could die from exposure or from an infection. It was a risk that Splinter hoped they wouldn't have to take.

"Do you know where the ventilator is?" April asked again, quickly changing the subject.

"I believe it would be with Donatello's larger medical supplies - probably over there." Splinter pointed to the far corner of the infirmary where several machines were pushed together. April hurried over and began to search through mess of machines, finding what she was after just a few minutes later. She quickly powered it up and put a clear oxygen mask over Raphael's mouth and nose, sliding the strap behind his head to keep it in place.

Raphael's breathing eased considerably as the oxygen rushed down into his lungs, forcing them to expand fully.

"Here's the blankets and pillows, April," Leonardo said as he hurried back into the room his arms burdened with his load. He paused and cocked his head. "What's that noise?"

"We put Raphael on a ventilator to help ease his breathing, Leo," April said gently as she walked over and took the blankets from him. "Go prop his legs up under those pillows - we've got to keep his legs elevated."

Leonardo obeyed without argument. April spread the extra blankets over Raphael's still form and felt his forehead again. Splinter's tail twitched as April's face fell.

"Master Splinter, may I talk to you a minute?"

Splinter turned to face his oldest son, who was standing at the foot of Raphael's bed, his hand resting lightly on top of the blankets.

"Of course, my son," Splinter agreed automatically. He turned and walked slowly out of the room, hearing his son's soft feet padding along behind him.

Casey was in the den, the TV was turned to the news but the sound was low. Splinter was sure that Casey had just turned the TV on in habit but that he wasn't really paying attention to it. He'd turned the volume down so as not to disturb anyone else with the reporter's chatter.

Splinter entered his room and sat down on the edge of his mat, and waited for Leonardo to kneel on the mat opposite of him. Leonardo found the mat easily, years of being here made it easier for him. He bowed his head, keeping his blank eyes on the floor.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, my son?" Splinter asked gently.

"Master… " Leonardo said tilting his head up so his blank eyes were on Splinter. "Please, don't lie to me. How bad is he?"

Splinter had expected this, he knew that Leonardo would have guessed that April had sent him out of the room so she could talk to Splinter. But how was he supposed to tell his son that his brother was dying?

"It looks bleak right now, my son," Splinter said quietly.

Leonardo pulled in a shuddering breath and nodded once to himself as if he'd expected that to be the answer.

"Did you find any trace of Mikey or Donny out there?"

"No, Leonardo, we did not. Though Casey and I searched high and low for them they are not there. I feel like they've been taken somewhere else."

"Their shell cells… did they have them?" Leonardo asked his head snapping up.

"They might have, but if they were taken captive, my son, I doubt they'll be able to answer."

"No, we can trace the signal, give us an idea on where they might be!" Leonardo said enthusiastically, though his face was still strained.

"Leonardo, your brother's work is ingenious. But I do not know how to activate the tracking chip in your brothers' phones."

"I do – and so does April. She could tell you where the signals are coming from!"

"Even if we turned on the tracers, my son, how would you find the right address?"

"This," Leonardo said fingering the plastic bracelet on his wrist. "It has a built in GPS, it'll let me know where I am. I'm sure if I got the right address from Mikey or Donny's phones that I could use this to get there."

Splinter frowned. He didn't like this. He couldn't send his blind son out there on his own to try and rescue his brothers, but he couldn't leave Raphael alone with just April and Casey either. He couldn't leave Raphael not knowing whether or not he'd still be alive when he got back, and he knew Casey would feel the same way. Raphael was his best friend, besides April of course, and always had been. To ask Casey to assist Leonardo would be like asking him to tear himself in half.

"Master, please," Leonardo's voice was low, pleading. "We've gotta get them back. If we do then maybe Raph will have a chance."

Splinter studied the determined look on Leonardo's face. He saw a muscle jump in Leonardo's jaw. He knew that he had no right stopping Leonardo from going out after his other brothers. He had proven himself just as skilled as he had been before his sight had been taken, and his skill continued to improve on a daily basis. He knew that Leonardo could easily handle himself, or get away if a situation got out of control. He'd also have his shell cell with him in case something happened. But still he worried, as ingenious as some of the gadgets Donatello had made for him were, Leonardo was still vulnerable when he went topside. And hadn't gone topside to fight the foot or purple dragons alone since that dreadful night. Leonardo had gotten used to one of his brothers constantly being there, backing him up in case they ran into trouble. To send him out alone now might be asking too much, Raphael's condition depended on Leonardo being able to retrieve his brothers from the clutches of the purple dragons. And what would happen something did happen to Leonardo? What if, in his compromised state of mind, he made a mistake?

Splinter hadn't forgotten Leonardo's trip earlier this evening either. Although Leonardo had recovered fairly quickly he hadn't been able to hide his self disgust from Splinter.

Splinter knew Leonardo still struggled on a daily basis on whether or not he should not just pass the role of leader onto Raphael. Raphael was more than capable of handling the role itself, and had proven himself to be a skilled warrior when they fought in their battles - he was also always there to protect his brothers whenever he saw they were in danger. Raphael was strong, courageous, passionate, and loyal to a fault. He would handle the role of a leader as well, but Splinter had raised Leonardo to be the leader of the four of them for a reason. Raphael often sought out his own independence, would let his anger cloud his judgment, and was always eager to fight despite what odds they might be facing. Leonardo was more strategic, thinking things through, planning out the battles in his head before giving his brothers the go ahead to engage them. He always positioned them in places where they were more likely to succeed. Leonardo's main concern was always the well being of his brothers, putting them into a spot where they would have the best chance of winning. Leonardo had shown responsibility towards his brothers at an early age, always looking out for them even when they were younger. Splinter had known then what a heavy burden his oldest son would bear.

He had never expected it to be like this though, that his son would be struggling on a day to day basis with just the simple tasks of normal day living. It made things much more complicated for him, and some days he could see Leonardo's face fall when his brothers weren't looking. Splinter had often feared for Leonardo's mental stability, he'd watched quietly while Leonardo had gone through his katas only to stop, his shoulders slumping a little and he'd walk away. Splinter would not see him for several hours when Leonardo got that way, and he knew it was best to let Leonardo alone.

Leonardo had come to Splinter several months ago asking him for permission to pass the role of leader onto Raphael. Splinter's chest still tightened with pain when he thought back on the conversation. His sons had fought a particularly difficult battle earlier that night and Michelangelo had gotten injured. Not badly but it had made Leonardo doubt his role as leader because he could not see when one of his brothers got into trouble like he used to. It was only later that he learned Michelangelo had gotten injured because he'd been protecting Leonardo. Leonardo's pride had been wounded and he no longer saw himself worthy of leading his brothers. Splinter had gently told him that this was something he should discuss with Raphael. If Raphael felt that Leonardo really should pass on the role as leader than Leonardo had his blessing to do it.

Raphael had refused his brother's offer of taking the leadership role. Splinter wasn't sure what it is that Raphael had said to his brother, but Leonardo's spirits had lifted a little after his talk with him.

"Master?" Leonardo asked, breaking into Splinter's train of thoughts.

Splinter shook his head and stared at his oldest son. Leonardo's face was still determined, his body tense as a spring, waiting for his answer.

"Be careful out there, my son," Splinter said quietly placing a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "Trust in yourself and bring your brothers home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want to add this at the top because I didn't want to spoil anything in this chapter. But I know there are some people who have questioned why Splinter did not accompany the turtles when they felt he shold have. This might be one of those situations, but I have my reasons for not having Splinter accompany Leonardo in rescuing Donatello and Michelangelo. One of them, of course, being Raphael. Splinter knows that he won't do much good for Raphael, he can't do anything more to help him other than being there for him. But he can't tear himself away from him either, afraid that Raphael might slip away while he's gone. Though as I've said I don't do death fics, they are far too depressing. But Splinter also knows that Leonardo needs to prove to himself once and for all that his blindness does not make him any less than what he was before. He knows the only way Leonardo will be able to prove that to himself is to do this alone. So please don't send me any hate mail because of it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates this week, especially since this chapter is a bit short than the previous chapters. This week has been crazy, and unfortunately it doesn't look like my weekend is going to be much better. I'll update again as soon as I can I promise. In the meantime enjoy this next chapter and a big thank you to those who've taken the time to review, I appreciate the feedback. **

* * *

><p><em>Margui - Leo does want Splinter to be confident in him, but he doesn't realize that Splinter does have confidence in him. Leonardo doesn't have confidence in himself, he sees himself as the weak link in the chain right now - it is the reason that Splinter let him go after Donny and Mikey on his own. Leo needs to realize that his blindess won't stop him from getting things done if he doesn't allow it to get in his way. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. Thank you for the review.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

Donatello groaned his way back to consciousness, the last blow to his head had caught him off guard. He blinked open heavy eyelids and looked around the small dark enclosure he was still imprisoned in.

_Note to self, channeling Raph isn't a good idea._

He felt the lump on the size of his head and winced. Hun might not be the brightest opponent they had ever come up against but he packed a wallop when he hit.

A groan on the opposite side of the enclosure had his eyes widening a bit.

"Mikey?" Donatello asked, wincing a bit as his head throbbed.

"Donny? Is that you?" Michelangelo asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah, Mikey, I'm here. Are you ok?"

Michelangelo coughed, a sharp raspy sound that immediately sent adrenaline shooting through Donatello's veins.

"My… che… " Michelangelo wheezed, his breath coming in strangled gasps. "Chest feels…kinda heavy."

Michelangelo's voice cut off as he coughed again and Donatello winced when he heard his brother's strained inhale as Michelangelo fought to get more air into his lungs.

Donatello moved forward instinctually, reaching for his brother. It was almost impossible to see anything in here, it was pitch black, save for a small window on the other side of the bars, but it didn't give off enough light for Donatello to see much. He could tell it was daytime and that it was snowing because the snow had blanketed the window, but other than that he could see nothing.

Michelangelo coughed again as Donatello reached him and he knelt down gingerly next to his brother's side.

"Where does it hurt, Mikey?" Donatello asked, focusing on his brother's plastron as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Mid…middle…" Michelangelo gasped.

Donatello laid a hand gingerly on his brother's plastron and Michelangelo inhaled sharply, which was followed by horrific coughing.

"Just take it easy, Mikey," Donatello soothed his eyes narrowing a bit. He forced his voice to remain steady though it took a great deal of effort to do so.

Donatello knew that even though their shells acted like armor, they weren't perfect. If Michelangelo had taken a blow bad enough to break a rib…coupled with their rough ride to their current enclosure it could have easily pierced a lung. If it had then Michelangelo's pierced lung might be leaking air into his chest cavity which would slowly crush his heart and lungs, ultimately suffocating him.

"Donny?" Michelangelo wheezed.

"Don't try to talk, Mikey."

Michelangelo ignored him. "Where's…Ra…Raph?"

Donatello felt his insides tighten. He'd heard some of the purple dragons laughing about leaving the other one bleeding out in the snow before Hun had brought Michelangelo into his enclosure with him.

_"I'm tellin' ya – he fell like a sack of potatoes when Harry got da jump on 'im." _

_Donatello looked up from where he had been sitting against the wall in his dark enclosure, his eyes narrowing as the cocky voice on the other side of the door gloated. _

_"Harry stuck him?" Another voice asked, sounding a bit worried. _

_"Like a pig!" The first voice said again. _

_They both laughed a bit nervously together. The second voice sobered quickly. _

_"What 'bout dat fourth one? He wasn't with 'em tonight." _

_"What 'bout him? He's not gettin' nowhere close ta dem. Not on 'is own." _

_"I'm tellin' ya, Jake. I've heard stories 'bout dos who've crossed 'em. Dey aren't like us. Dey have even taken Hun down." _

_"Dey were all together den, Larry. Don't fret 'bout it. Harry stuck dat red one in dat alley. He ain't gonna make it, I saw dat knife hit him deep. He was bleedin' out fast. We got da orange one and da one in dat room too. They ain't goin' nowhere. Dat leaves da blue one I heard dat he is blind – we can take him down easy if he comes." _

_The two continued to laugh as their voices disappeared down the hall outside of Donatello's prison. _

"I don't know where he is, Mikey," Donatello said, feeling Michelangelo's hand on his leg he grabbed it in his own and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure he's ok though."

"Leo's… " Michelangelo coughed more violently this time and Donatello used his free hand to push on Michelangelo's shoulder to keep him from trying to sit up. "Leo's gonna be… so mad at us."

Donatello couldn't suppress the smirk that crept onto his face. No doubt they would all be in for a lecture when they saw Leonardo again.

Donatello felt a pang again as he thought about Raphael, lying alone somewhere in some dark alley, slowly bleeding out. He just hoped that Leonardo would realize that they were missing soon and try to find them. If they did Donatello hoped he would find Raphael first.

"Donny, how are we gonna get outta here?" Michelangelo whispered.

"I'm thinking, Mikey. I'll come up with something." Donatello promised.

"I hope Raphy's ok." Michelangelo said.

"Me too, Mikey," Donatello whispered. "Me too."

He looked up at the snow that was still blanketing the window and closed his eyes.

_Please hurry, Leo._

* * *

><p>He could smell the water now, he could tell he was not far from the docks, even if he hadn't had his navigational bracelet. His eye stick gave of a thrumming vibration and Leonardo picked up his speed, jumping at the last second and landed quietly on the next rooftop. He paused, his chest heaving from his fast run. He knew that Hun had set up the purple dragon headquarters in the open just like the Shredder had done with the foot. Leonardo wasn't sure which abandoned warehouse it was though, so he'd have to scope out the area, and listen for any signs that he had reached the right place.<p>

Leonardo forced himself to breathe deeply in through his nose, knowing it would quiet the sound of his heavy breathing. He had to be stealthy from here on out if he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence here. Feeling the plastic bracelet on his wrist Leonardo slid the small switch to the off position. He didn't need it on right now and if the automatic voice went off with his current address it was sure to give him away.

Leonardo sat still for several long minutes until he was sure that his breathing was under control, though he could do nothing about his racing heart. He was sure that it wasn't trying to beat its way out of his chest just because of the run. He could feel that his brothers were nearby, but he had no idea where and his blindness left him with a disadvantage that the purple dragons wouldn't have.

A few seagulls screeched to each other as they flew overhead, their wings beating rhythmically as they circled the warehouses.

Leonardo crept to the edge of the building and froze, listening for any sounds coming from below. He heard nothing.

Backing up several paces and tightening his hand on his eye stick he sprinted forward and leapt gracefully to the next warehouse. He felt his brothers were closer now, he frowned as he made his way across the rooftop, keeping his movements smooth as he made his way through the shadows.

He knew he'd have to move fast, despite the layers of clothes he'd put on before he'd left the lair he was once again feeling the effects of the cold on his body. It was taking more effort to keep his movements smooth, and he had to suppress the shivers that threatened to shake him. If he didn't find his brothers soon he feared that his body would start to shut down. He shook his head and forced himself to focus as he once again paused to listen. Again he heard nothing.

When he landed on the next roof he felt the snow give a little under his weight. He paused, frowning a little and prodded the snow with his walking stick. It vibrated with three long vibrations, alerting him to an unnatural dip. He knelt down and gingerly brushed the snow away, using only the tips of his fingers cautiously.

His frown deepened as he felt the small concaved bit of roof. That wasn't right. What was it? A sensor an alarm of some sort? A click on the opposite side of the roof alerted him that a door had opened. Leonardo quickly slipped hurried away from the noise, finding a ventilation shaft and hiding behind it. He listened as a couple pair of boots crunched the icy snow.

"Hun said da roof sensor went off. Somethin's up here dat shouldn't be." A gruff voice drawled lazily. Leonardo heard the distinct sound of a weapon being powered up.

_Probably one of those alien weapons Hun acquired. _Leonardo thought bitterly. He drew his katanas quietly from their sheathes on his back and stayed where he was, crouched and ready to spring if the purple dragons found his hiding place.

"I don't think dis is such a good idea, Steve," Said the second. He sounded much younger than the first and his voice shook. "I don't care what da others are sayin'. Dem freaks are dangerous and da one dat wasn't there tonight is gonna be mad when he finds da dead one in da alley."

"Don't be a wuss, Paul," The one called Steve snapped impatiently. "Dat red one is finished and it's one less freak we gotta worry 'bout."

"I've heard stories 'bout them though," Paul said his voice shaking even worse than before. "Harry even told me dat dey got Hun a couple times."

"Dat was when der was four of 'em." Steve snapped. "Der's only two and Hun was pretty sure he cracked some ribs when he took down da orange one. He ain't in any shape ta fight us. Don't worry 'bout it. In a couple days they're fish food."

Leonardo growled under his breath, clutching his katanas tighter as he waited for the two purple dragons to get closer.

"One of 'em is up here alright," Steve said after a couple minutes. "See da tracks here…"

Leonardo moved so fast that he didn't hear Paul's reply. Instead he took down the first purple dragon he encountered with a swift strike to the back of his head with his katana. He heard a frightened squeak and then the sounds of the other purple dragon fleeing the way they had come. Leonardo sprang and tackled the kid easily, his sharp hearing making his aim perfect.

The kid grunted as Leonardo's weight hit his back and he fell face first into the snow. He tried to draw in a breath but he was winded, and something heavy was on his back.

Before he had time to recover he felt something flip him roughly onto his back and then something cold and sharp was up against his throat. His chocolate brown eyes widened in horror when he saw the angry turtle holding him.

Leonardo's hand gripped the boy's shirt and he hauled him up to a half sit, pressing the edge of his katana blade against the kid's throat.

Paul didn't even dare to blink. The turtle's eyes were blank and stared somewhere off to Paul's right but the rest of his face was angry and his muscles quivered a little in his anger. Paul had no doubt that this turtle would kill him if it wanted to.

"Ple… please don't kill me," Paul whimpered feeling the edge of the blade dig deeper into the soft skin on his throat.

Leonardo tightened his hold on the kid's shirt. "Where are they? Where is he keeping my brothers?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys thank you again for sticking with me, and especially those who take time to review. This week is going to be very stressful and busy for me until Friday. If I have the time to update Wednesday night I might shoot for updating again then, if not it'll probably have to wait until Friday. I'm studying for a major test I'm taking for work so that is my primary focus this week. I promise I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long, I just really need to focus on this test right now. I'll be back later this week I promise. **

* * *

><p><em>Becky: I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so far. It was a lot of fun to write and I really enjoyed it, though it did give me trouble at times. :D I hope you continue to enjoy, they still have a few bumps they have to get over but I promise it'll be a happy ending. You asked about Leonardo getting his sight back - no he won't. Not in this series. I have been asked that before and I did consider it for a while, but then I realized that finding a "cure" for Leonardo wasn't the answer, it was allowing him to adjust to what he's been given and helping him to overcome what trials he may face. This story is one of them and you'll see why at the end. I don't want to spoil it for you. Thank you for the review, I really appreciate the feedback.<em>

_Louise: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I wasn't at all sure how this story was going to be recieved, but it seems to be doing very well. As far as I'm concerned as long as my readers enjoy it then it is doing well. It makes it so worth the countless hours I've put into it. And your welcome by the way for the review reply, but I should be thanking you not the other way around. Feedback is like my payday for all the work I put into these stories, so for you to read and enjoy it and then tell me how much you enjoyed it, that right there makes it all worth while for me. So thank you for leaving reviews, I really do appreciate them and I love seeing how you feel about the chapters. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Mikey," Donatello called his brother's name firmly, not bothering to pull his head away from the wall it was resting against. His head was still aching, and his stomach was churning violently. He was pretty sure he had a concussion and he was desperate for sleep but he knew he had to stay awake. He couldn't let Michelangelo sleep. Michelangelo's head was resting on Donatello's lap and in the last five minutes he had gone very quiet.

"Hmm…?" Michelangelo sounded exhausted.

"Don't sleep, Mikey. You've got to stay awake," Donatello said sternly.

"'M tired, Donny," Michelangelo complained.

"I know you are, Mikey. You have to stay awake though." Donatello was unrelenting.

"I wanna sleep, Donny. Leave me 'lone," Michelangelo said grumpily. He tried to take in a deep breath but was interrupted with a bout of coughing.

Donatello wished he could just let his younger brother sleep, but he feared that Michelangelo's blood pressure was dropping due to the air compressing his heart and lungs; if Michelangelo went to sleep he might never wake up again. He couldn't let that happen, they had to stay awake until someone came for them.

"You've gotta stay awake, Mikey. I need you to stay awake." Donatello urged, letting desperation creep into his voice.

"Why?" Michelangelo's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I think I've gotta a concussion. I need you to keep me awake," Donatello said thinking fast. He knew if Michelangelo was charged with keeping him awake then he wouldn't be so focused on how much pain he was in. Donatello had to keep him conscious.

"What happened?" Michelangelo instantly sounded more alert, alarm and concern in his tone.

Donatello smiled, knowing Michelangelo couldn't see it. He had to keep Michelangelo calm though, if his heart rate picked up it could put more strain on his heart, which could lead to a cardiac arrest.

"Hun hit me," Donatello said simply.

"'M gonna kill him," Michelangelo spat.

Donatello chuckled softly. "Think you're gonna have to wait on that, Mikey. We're in no shape to pick a fight."

"What are we gonna do, Donny?" Michelangelo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Leo doesn't even know we're here. How is he supposed to find us?" Michelangelo's voice quivered a bit. "And where's Raph? What do you think Hun's doing to him?"

Donatello swallowed hard, fighting back the bile that rose to his throat at the thought of his proud and strong brother lying lifeless out in an alley somewhere.

"I don't know, Mikey," Donatello confessed trying not to let his despair leak into his voice.

"We're not gettin' out of here are we?" Michelangelo's breath caught and was followed by bone wracking coughs.

"Of course we are, Mikey." Donatello reassured him. He gripped his brother tighter, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly.

"Do ya think Leo's comin' for us, Donny?"

"I'm sure he's on his way, Mikey." Donatello reassured his brother. "He's got that navigational bracelet I made for him remember? If Hun didn't destroy our shell cells I'm sure Leo could trace them here."

"What if Hun did destroy them though?" Michelangelo asked.

"We've gotta hope he didn't, Mikey. It's our best chance of Leo finding us."

"He'll find us," Michelangelo said quietly, almost to himself. "He always finds us."

"Mikey!" Donatello snapped, putting as much anger into his voice as he could. Michelangelo jumped and Donatello instantly regretted it when Michelangelo coughed violently. "You have to stay awake! Don't close your eyes, Mikey!"

"'M trying to, Donny," Michelangelo complained, coughing again. Donny winced at the wet raspy sound of his coughs. "It's hard."

"I know it is, Mikey. But you have to stay awake until we can get outta here and get you help! Do you understand?"

"My chest hurts," Michelangelo whimpered, his hands twitching a bit against Donatello's legs. "It feels so heavy."

Donatello drew in a shuddering breath, wishing more than anything that Hun would come back in here so he could beat him senseless for hurting Michelangelo.

"Just hang on a little bit longer ok, Mikey?" Donatello pleaded.

Michelangelo didn't answer.

"Mikey?" Donatello's voice rose with alarm. "MICHELANGELO!"

Donatello shook Michelangelo's shoulder a bit but he got no response. His brother was unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Please, don't kill me," Paul whimpered as the blade dug into the soft skin on his neck. "I'll do anythin' ya want, just please don't hurt me."<p>

Leonardo scowled and shook the kid a little, rattling him up.

"I'll ask you again then," Leonardo's voice was low and dangerous. "Where are my brothers? Where is Hun keeping them?"

Paul felt tears slide down his cheeks as Leonardo's katana dug into his flesh and a small stream of blood began to flow.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Leonardo was losing his patience with the young purple dragon.

"Ple… please," Paul cried as the turtle shook him roughly. "Don't kill me."

Leonardo suppressed a sigh. He wasn't getting anywhere with this purple dragon by being forceful. From the sound of his voice the kid was young, probably his late teens. He didn't sound like a bad kid, just someone who had fallen into the wrong crowd. Leonardo loosened his grip a bit.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid if ya tell me what I wanna know!" Leonardo deliberately softened his voice a tad.

"Steve said dat Harry killed one of 'em," Paul whimpered, his voice quivering. "Said he stuck 'im back in dat alley."

Leonardo's temper boiled. "Tell me where Hun's keeping my other two brothers! Where are they?"

"A… a holdin' cell on da second floor," Paul gasped, a few more tears sliding free.

"Which cell?" Leonardo demanded.

"Its da third cell on da left," Paul cried feeling the katana kissing his skin again.

"Yer gonna have to give me more than that – if you can't tell I can't exactly see where that is." Leonardo snapped.

"Please… I don't know what you want," Paul whimpered again.

Leonardo growled and dragged the kid to his feet. "Then you're going to take me to them," he growled through his teeth. "And if you try to call for back up don't think I won't hesitate to stop you. Got it?"

Paul swallowed and felt the edge of the katana bob against his throat. "I got it."

Leonardo let go of Paul's shirt and pushed him forward roughly. "Let's go."

Paul lead the way back to the door he and Steve had come through fifteen minutes ago, knowing if he tried to make a break for it the blue banded turtle could stop him before he'd taken five steps. Even though he wasn't able to see he'd already tackled Paul once and Paul didn't need a repeat performance. He knew that even with his sight impaired that this turtle was more than a match for him.

Why me? Paul thought as he took out his key and slid it through the automatic door lock, the green light flashed and Paul pushed open the door, not even daring to try and shut the door before the turtle could follow him.

The stairwell leading down to the second floor was empty, Paul let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding. If Hun had sent someone else to check on them to see what was taking so long he didn't doubt that the angry turtle would've thought he had called for backup. He didn't need to make the turtle even angrier than he already was.

He hadn't been with the purple dragons for long, a couple of months probably. But already he was second guessing his decision to join. He initially joined up because his best friend Bobby had talked him into it. They'd been living high on life, just out of high school, no intentions of starting college right away, but hadn't had the money to be out on their own. When they'd heard that the purple dragons were taking in recruits they'd both seen it as their opportunity to get the money they needed to be out on their own.

It hadn't seemed so bad at first, though Paul had known that the things they did with the purple dragons were wrong. It hadn't really hit home with him though until a bunch of them had cornered a couple of women in their early twenties. Paul shivered as the memory of their screams echoed through his head.

He'd told Bobby about what had happened when they returned to headquarters, Bobby told him it was just part of being in the gang. Sometimes other people were caught in the crossfire. But Paul knew that this wasn't true of these two, they were just walking back to their apartment after seeing a play together. Two friends whose blood had drained out in a black alley, just for the two hundred dollars in their purses.

Paul had wanted out then, but he knew if he tried to back out then Hun would hunt him down and kill him. So Paul stayed, though he tried to make himself as indiscrete as possible when Hun sent the purple dragons out on missions. When he was called out to go he did little to help them.

Paul paused when he reached the base of the stairs and looked down the long corridor. He could see Erika and Matt at the end of the hall arguing about something, but they were walking away and didn't seem to notice him at all. He felt the turtle join him and turned back to stare at the blue banded turtle again, studying him with new eyes now that he could see him clearly.

He had seen the other two when the gang of purple dragons had returned from their mission. He'd been surprised to see the two muscular bipedal turtles slung over Hun's shoulders as if they weighed nothing at all. Paul watched in fascination as Hun carried the two turtles up the stairs to the second level.

Now that he could see this one clearly he had better grip on how imposing and terrifying they could be. This turtle wasn't unconscious, he wasn't slung over Hun's shoulder like a rag doll. He was awake, his eyes narrowed behind the blue mask he wore. But as Paul looked closer he could see three odd lines that marred his face, they were a darker green than the rest of his skin and started from just over one eye and crossed diagonally over his face. Paul suppressed a shiver. No doubt that injury had been the cause of this turtle's blindness. But if he could survive something like that and still be this tough… Paul knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fight against him.

The turtle's eyes narrowed behind his mask. Paul shuddered and looked up and down the hall once again, then cautiously stepped out, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. He couldn't even hear the turtle behind him, but he could feel the tip of the sharp katana blade against the small of his back, letting him know that he wasn't letting him get away.

If I get out of this I'm getting out of this city Paul thought desperately to himself.

As he approached the cell door holding the other two turtles he heard someone shouting. He felt the blood drain from his face in alarm. Was someone in there with the turtles already? Would the turtle behind him run him through with his sword because he thought that he had been betrayed? Paul swallowed hard and closed his eyes waiting for the blow. But it never came.

Instead the tip of the blade disappeared entirely and the turtle's sharp inhale had Paul spinning to look at him. The blue-banded turtle's face looked a bit grayish now, and his face had gone from anger to terrified in a split second. His three finger hand gripped the door handle and tried to pull it open. Paul knew it wouldn't though, not without a keycard.

"Donny," The turtle's voice was full of agony at the sounds of the cries on the other side of the door.

"You can't get in without a keycard," Paul said watching as the turtle tried to pull the door open in vain.

Leonardo's head snapped towards him and his eyes narrowed behind his mask again. "Where do I get a keycard?"

Paul hesitated. He wasn't sure why but all of a sudden he wanted to help this turtle out. He wanted to help the other turtles escape as well. There was just something about them that Paul liked. He had heard Hun talking about them all the time, telling all the purple dragons how the turtles were their enemies. How they wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they got the chance. That they were killers. But this turtle hadn't even killed Steve on the roof when he'd had the chance, he'd just knocked him out. They couldn't possibly as bad as Hun said they were, otherwise the turtle would have killed him and gone to search for his brothers without Paul's help.

"I've gotta keycard, but we'll have ta move fast. Hun has guards monitorin' the door locks at all times, and can identify each card ta da holder. He's restricted dis room ta almost all of us, with only a few bein' da exception. When dey see dat I'm not one of da ones with permission to be in der dey are gonna sound da alarm. Da others will be on us in minutes."

Leonardo's eyes widened behind his mask in surprise. He didn't know this young purple dragon was suddenly offering to help him and it took him completely by surprise at the sudden turn around. Just a couple minutes ago he could feel the kid's tension, the fear trembling through him as they made their way down the stairwell to this floor, but now he could feel the kid's determination. He gripped the hilts of his katanas tighter and nodded.

Paul slid his keycard through the slot and pushed open the door, flooding it with light. The small enclosure that held the other two turtles was illuminated. Paul could see that a turtle wearing a purple mask had the other turtle's head on his lap and was shaking his shoulders desperately.

"Donny?" Leonardo asked hurrying over towards the sound of his brother's voice.

Donatello blinked against the light that made his eyes water. "Leo, you've gotta help me!"

"I'm here, Donny. I'm gonna get you out," Leonardo promised feeling for the door to the enclosure.

"No, Leo – it's Mikey!"

Leonardo froze, his breath stilling in his chest. "What is it, Donny?"

"Leo, he passed out a few minutes ago and I can't get him to wake up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry again about the long delay this week. It has been really stressful and the only thing I could focus on was that test. But it is over with now, thank goodness, won't know the results until next week so now I get to stress over that. Isn't life fun? LOL. But this time I can focus on something more fun to get my mind off the stress, mainly this. So here is the next chapter and I'll aim to post the next chapter Sunday afternoon or Monday morning. I'm going out with my husband tomorrow as soon as I get off work since he works a later shift. We haven't been out on a date in a while so I'm looking forward to going out with him. **

**Thank you again for those who take the time to reviews, I really do love reading them and they are the reason I keep posting. They are my payday and makes me feel like the time and effort I put into these stories is very much appreciated, so thank you. I'll be back later this weekend. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

Leonardo turned to Paul. "How do we get this door open?"

Paul frowned, stepping forward and examining the enclosure door carefully. "It needs a key – but not a keycard and I don't think we'll have time to find one before the others get here."

Leonardo swore under his breath and turned back towards where he'd heard Donatello's voice. "Donny, how do we get the door open?"

"I have a lock pick in my bag – but Hun took it from me."

"I know where it is, he put it all in the next room," Paul offered. Before Leonardo could stop him he was gone.

Leonardo swore again.

"Leo, how did you find us?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo grinned. "Your GPS navigational bracelet really works, Donny. Helped me get here."

"Are Casey and April with you? Or Splinter?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No I'm alone."

"Leo, I heard some of the purple dragons talking about Raph. They said they… " Donatello trailed off, swallowing hard, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"I found him, Donny. He's hurt pretty bad." Leonardo felt the lock gingerly with his fingers. "You can look at him when I get you guys out of here. How's Mikey?"

"He might have a punctured or crushed lung, Leo. He took a really bad hit to the chest and was having a hard time breathing."

"Ah shell," Leonardo muttered.

"Leo, if we don't get him out of here, and if his lung is letting air fill his chest cavity it could crush his lungs and heart and he could go into cardiac arrest."

"I just don't see how I'm supposed to… " Leonardo trailed off as he heard quick footsteps approaching again. He turned, his katana drawn, taking a defensive position.

Donatello watched as the same brown haired purple dragon he'd seen come in with Leonardo return, carrying Donatello's bo staff, Michelangelo's nunchakus and Donatello's bag. Donatello's eye ridges rose.

"I heard 'em yellin' downstairs," Paul gasped as he slid the heavy brown bag off his shoulder. "They know that I'm in here. We gotta get 'em outta here fast."

Leonardo frowned, cocking his head to one side as if listening to something only he could hear. "We've gotta move fast they're ready to move. Paul, do you think you can pick the lock?"

Paul's jaw tightened a little as he looked bleakly at the two turtles in the corner of the enclosure. "I dunno, I've never done nothin' like dat before."

"Open the bag," Donatello instructed, not moving from where he sat with Michelangelo cradled on his lap. "You'll see a small black tool with some metal prongs on it, they kind of look like a paper clip."

Paul opened the bag and looked around inside the bag, pulling out the small object Donatello had described. He looked at the turtle completely puzzled. "What do I do now?"

"You wanna put those two pieces into the lock," Donatello instructed. Paul slid the two steady pieces of metal into the top and bottom part of the lock.

"Good now you want to twist just a little to the left," Donatello told him, watching as beads of sweat dotted the kid's face. "Right now you should feel the tumbler give and…"

There was a click and the door swung open. Paul released the small black box in surprise. Leonardo rushed inside the cage and crouched down next to his brothers.

"Donny?" He asked, his fingers reaching out for his brother, finally finding him and making their way up Donatello's arm so he could grasp his shoulder.

"I'll be ok, Leo. Let's get Mikey outta here," Donatello said feeling his eyes watering up again.

"Can you carry him?" Leonardo asked, his eyes narrowing marginally.

Donatello looked at his younger brother. His head was still pounding, and his stomach was still trying to rebel, but he knew he had no other choice. Leonardo couldn't carry him, he needed his hands to help him see, and to defend them as they made their way out. Swallowing hard Donatello took in a deep breath. He could do this, he could get Michelangelo out of here.

"I got him, Leo," Donatello said, putting more strength behind his voice than he knew he had. Gently he slid one hand under Michelangelo's neck and the other underneath his legs, lifting him up bridal style. He saw the young purple dragon's eyes widen in wonder. "Come on let's get outta here."

"Paul," Leonardo said making the young purple dragon's eyes turn back to him. "What's the quickest way out of here?"

"Da way we came in probably," Paul said glancing towards the door again nervously. "But you'll have ta move fast – they're on their way." With another quick glance at Donatello and Michelangelo Paul stepped forward and touched the back of Leonardo's hand. Leonardo flinched away with a hiss.

"Here," Paul said catching Leonardo's hand and pressing his keycard into it. "Take dis it'll open da doors fer ya. I won't be needin' it no more."

Leonardo's eyes widened again, but he accepted the keycard. He gave a swift formal bow to Paul. "Thank you, Paul for helping us."

"I really should be thankin' ya guys, I've been wantin' ta get outta dis gang fer a while now. Now I just might have da chance I need ta get outta here."

Leonardo's mouth twitched and he smiled a little. Paul picked up the last of the things he'd brought in, seeing the purple-banded turtle's hands were full he handed them to the blue-banded turtle as well.

"Here, I saw someone bringin' dis stuff in when Hun carried 'em in," Paul said quickly. "I'm guessin' they belong ta 'em." He nodded his head towards Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Thank you, Paul," Donatello said giving the kid a smile as well. "You better get outta here while you can."

Paul nodded and without another word he was out the door and running down the hall in the direction he and Leonardo had come a few minutes before.

"Come on, Donny – we've gotta get outta here." Leonardo said as he slipped Donatello's bo into his belt on his back and Michelangelo's nunchakus on the side. He slid the strap of Donatello's brown bag over his shoulder and then he hurried towards the door, pausing to listen, frowning at the loud voices and thundering footsteps as the gang of purple dragons made their way up the stairs. He heard Donatello join him. "Let's move," Leonardo ordered turning out of the room in the direction he'd heard Paul disappear. He kept his arm pressed against the wall, letting it guide him since his eye stick was still in the pouch on his back.

He counted his steps, remembering how many he'd had to count as he followed Paul down to the cell his brothers had been in. Finally he paused and fumbled around feeling for the slot the keycard had to go in.

"It's a little to your left, Leo," Donatello told him.

Leonardo moved his hand a little to the left and found what he was looking for. He slid the key through the card and tried the door handle. It didn't budge. He frowned and tried again. Still nothing happened.

"Try flipping the card," Donatello suggested.

Flipping the card to the other side Leonardo tried it again.

"That did it – the light is flashing green," Donatello said as Leonardo tried the handle again. It turned easily under his hand.

"There they are!" A shrill female voice shrieked.

"Move, Donny!" Leonardo barked standing aside to let his brother pass before him. Donatello didn't argue, with Michelangelo in his arms he had no way of defending himself, he'd need to depend on Leonardo to do that.

Donatello's arms burned with the weight he was carrying as he hurried up the black stairs, listening for the reassuring sounds that Leonardo was right behind him.

Leonardo waited until Donatello passed him then turned to hurry after him when he felt something grab the lip of his shell and lift him off his feet.

"Well if it isn't da blind freak," Hun was obviously delighted.

Leonardo growled and swung his leg around trying to catch Hun in the side with a sharp kick. He felt a beefy hand catch his ankle and then he was flying through the air, only to be stopped when his head crashed into a hard unforgiving wall.

He shook his head, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. He could felt a warm stream of sticky blood running down his neck and gingerly touched the back of his head and felt a gash where he'd hit. He winced as his head throbbed and lowered his hand again, trying to push to his feet, but his legs were like Jell-O. He couldn't move. He heard Hun's heavy boots approaching him and lifted his head, his teeth clenched, his eyes narrowed, his body tensed, ready to spring.

"I don't know how ya got those other freaks loose – but I promise ya that it won't happen again. The only way yer gettin' out of here is in a body bag," Hun sneered his hot breath hit Leonardo's face and Leonardo flinched, not realizing just how close Hun had come.

Leonardo's jaw bunched tighter, he knew that Hun was no small feat when it came to fighting. It used to take him all he had and then some to beat him, and that was when he could see. His katanas had flown from his hands when he'd hit the wall and he couldn't feel Donatello's bo strapped to his shell either. He was at a serious disadvantage. Hun could see, he couldn't – Hun had a whole group of purple dragons to back him up. Leonardo was totally alone. Donatello had gone up to the roof with Michelangelo and didn't know that Leonardo was in trouble. But Leonardo wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Getting his legs under him Leonardo launched himself at Hun, catching the boulder sized man by surprise. It was like hitting another wall. Leonardo's breath was knocked out of him as he and Hun toppled to the ground.

Hun growled and let out a roar as he grabbed Leonardo's arm and got to his feet, squeezing Leonardo's wrist so tightly Leonardo was sure it would break under the pressure.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson ya'll never forget, freak!" Hun spat angrily.

"'M afraid I'll have to miss it," Leonardo growled. He swung his leg around and caught Hun in the side. Hun dropped his hold on his wrist and Leonardo landed lightly on his feet.

The blow to his chest came so quick Leonardo hadn't expected it. He found himself on the ground again, he had the wind knocked out of him again but this time he couldn't seem to get it back. He heard approaching footsteps to his left and knew that the others were advancing now that he was down. He would never get back to his brothers now, there was no way he could take on the whole purple dragon gang on his own.

"Now yer gonna learn the meaning of… " Hun's words were cut off with a sharp smack of wood against flesh. Leonardo heard a heavy thump to his right and blinked his blank eyes.

"Leo!" Donatello's voice was panicked as he came running back down the stairs. He paused, seeing Paul standing over Hun, with Donatello's bo staff still in his hands. Hun was on the ground, his head turned away from Donatello but he wasn't getting up.

Paul turned to Leonardo, who was on his shell, blinking blankly around him as if trying to figure out what was going on. Donatello glanced at the small group of gang members on the opposite side of hall. They were staring at Paul in disbelief, a few of them even looked scared as they looked at Donatello and then at Leonardo.

"Leo!" Donatello hurried to his brother and grabbed his brother's hand, hauling him into a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

"'M fine, Donny," Leonardo grumbled. He shook his head to clear it and touched the back of his head again with a wince before rubbing at his sore chest.

Donatello looked at the purple dragons, who now seemed to be hesitating. A few of them were looking back the way they had come as if debating on whether or not to just make a break for it, a few of the others however were taking defensive positions and scowling at the three of them. Donatello swallowed. He saw Leonardo's katanas on the floor a couple feet away and hurried to pick them up. "Come on, we've gotta move."

Paul hesitated, looking at the other gang members before holding Donatello's bo out to him. "Here dis is yer's."

"Paul?" Leonardo asked his eye ridges rising in complete surprise.

"He was the one who took Hun out, Leo," Donatello explained. He shot Paul an appreciative smile before hauling Leonardo to his feet and handing him his katanas. "Come one we've gotta go. Paul you'd better come with us."

Before the kid could argue Donatello grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the door he'd just come out of. Paul didn't stop to argue but hurried up the stairs with Leonardo and Donatello following close behind.

"Where's Mikey, Don?" Leonardo asked as they hurried up the stairs.

"He's on the roof, I didn't see you come up so I had to make sure you were ok."

Leonardo felt a twinge of panic shoot through him. He had knocked out a purple dragon on the roof not too long ago. If he was still up there and he woke up before they could get to Mikey…

"Come on!" Leonardo urged, his panic spurring his movements.

Paul froze when they opened the door leading to the roof, making Leonardo and Donatello run into him. Donatello's eyes widened in horror.

A burly man was standing a few feet away, holding Michelangelo up by the lip of his shell, a knife at Michelangelo's throat.

"Take one more step," Steve growled glaring at the three of them. "And I'll cut his throat."

"Steve, don't do dis," Paul pleaded.

"Don't tell me what ta do ya trader. Ya threw yer chips in with da freaks."

Leonardo growled under his breath. From the corner of his eye Donatello saw Leonardo's hand twitch towards his belt.

"Steve, please," Paul begged.

"Shuddup, Paul!" Steve snapped his eyes flashing dangerously. Donatello inhaled when he saw the knife pressed more firmly against his brother's neck. "Yer just as bad as dem freaks. Yer all gonna learn not ta mess with da purple dragons. Yer gonna learn what it means ta cross us."

"I don't think so!" Leonardo snapped. He flung his hand forward and a glint of silver caught the light as it sailed right towards Steve.

On instinct Steve dropped Michelangelo and tried to dodge the shuriken but wasn't quick enough. He howled in pain as the shuriken sliced into the flesh below his collarbone, and blood began to spill onto his white shirt.

"Donny, get Mikey and let's get outta here," Leonardo growled he grabbed Paul's arm and retrieved his eye stick with his free hand. It vibrated as he reached the edge of the roof.

"Paul, we really appreciate what you've done for us," Leonardo said squeezing the kid's arm gently. "But you're gonna have to leave town. The purple dragons are going to be looking for you."

Paul swallowed and looked back at Steve who was glaring daggers at him but hadn't moved from his position, still clutching at the shuriken stuck in his skin.

"Leo's right, Paul. It's best if you get out of town before they come looking for you."

"I've been thinkin' 'bout doin' dat for a while anyway," Paul said shrugging his shoulders. He looked at them both for a long moment. "I can't thank ya guys enough fer helpin' me get outta dis mess I got myself into. I never woulda gotten outta it on my own."

Leonardo smiled. "You don't need to thank us, Paul."

Paul shook his head. "No, I've seen what's happened ta some of da others who've tried ta leave. They disappear and are never heard from again. I know that it's because of ya guys that I getta walk away from here alive."

"And if wasn't for you I never would've gotten my brother's out," Leonardo said quietly. "And you saved my life as well." He bowed again.

"I don't even… I mean… " Paul hesitated biting his lip.

"What is it, Paul?" Donatello asked.

"I don't even know yer names," Paul said looking between the two of them.

Leonardo turned his head in Donatello's direction and grinned.

"I'm Donatello," Donatello said and then gestured towards the still form of his brother in his arms. "And this Michelangelo."

"I'm Leonardo," Leonardo said quietly.

Paul grinned. "Thank ya guys, again. Fer everything."

Leonardo chuckled quietly. "Your welcome, Paul.

"Come on, Leo we gotta go," Donatello said hurrying over to the opposite side of the roof where he jumped and landed gracefully on the next roof despite his burden.

"Take care of yourself," Leonardo said with a grin. "There's a bus stop about four blocks from here. You can get on that and get out of town."

Paul nodded, grinned and turned to make his way down the fire escape. When he looked up again Leonardo was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Might be a few days before I can update again though. I'm going to be in and out all day tomorrow and it is back to work Tuesday so if I'm lucky I'll get the next chapter up by Wednesday night or Thursday. Thank you again for those who take the time to review. I'll be back as soon as I can I promise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Ah, geez, take it easy, April!" Leonardo grumbled as the red head poked the back of his head and tsked.

"You're going to need stitches, Leo," April said reaching for a needle and thread while ignoring Leonardo's grumblings.

Leonardo sighed, he'd figured as much when he'd heard Donatello's sharp inhale when he saw the wound on Leonardo's head. His brother had grumbled about Leonardo being so stubborn, about not saying anything when he was hurt and he'd shook his head. They didn't have time to worry about a little head wound when Michelangelo's lungs and heart could possibly be being crushed by air filling his chest cavity and Raphael was at home possibly dying from internal bleeding.

Leonardo squirmed on the chair he was sitting on when he felt the needle pierce the soft flesh. He didn't want to worry about his superficial wound when Michelangelo and Raphael were in the next room fighting for their lives. He wanted to be in there with them, he had to know that they were going to be ok.

April put a firm hand on his shoulder. "The more you move around, Leo, the longer this is gonna take. I know you want to get in there and be with your brothers but we need to take care of you too."

Leonardo subsided with a sigh, holding perfectly still while April went about the delicate task. He knew that Donatello was usually better at these kinds of things, as so was Splinter, but both were busy in the infirmary caring for Michelangelo and Raphael. Leonardo could hear the x-ray machine from here.

"There," April said after a few minutes, putting some antibacterial ointment and placing a gauze patch over it. She looked at him with a critical eye. "Anything else we should check out?"

Leonardo shook his head ignoring the dull pain in his chest where Hun had punched him. He could talk to Donatello about that later, right now he had to see how his brothers were.

"Ok then, you are free to go," April said.

Leonardo was off the chair and sprinting towards the infirmary within seconds. He paused when he smelt Splinter's warm fur and sweet breath.

Splinter turned and smiled as Leonardo joined him, his face drawn in his anxiety.

"You did very well tonight, my son," Splinter praised him.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leonardo said quietly. But he felt no pride within him, if he had been faster – if had been able to get to his brothers sooner than maybe two of them wouldn't be fighting for their lives now.

"Leonardo," Splinter said seriously. Leonardo turned towards him his blank eyes staring somewhere over Splinter's shoulder.

"Master?"

"You must not blame yourself for your brothers' conditions. You got them all home, you must be proud of what you have accomplished tonight."

Leonardo nodded once to show he understood what Splinter was telling him, even if he didn't necessarily believe it to be true. He waited, holding his breath as Donatello worked the x-ray machine several more times before turning it off. He heard Donatello sigh and he frowned.

"Donny?" Leonardo asked worriedly.

"His lung isn't punctured," Donatello said with obvious relief. "It's probably bruised though and he's going to be sore for a while. There's no sign of any pressure on his lungs or heart so there isn't any air leaking into his chest cavity. He had a pretty nasty cut on his arm but I've stitched it, but other than that he's fine. I'd say that after a couple weeks Mikey'll be just fine."

Leonardo felt relief swell in his chest. "And Raph?"

"He lost a lot of blood, Leo. Even with the blood transfusions Master Splinter and April have been giving him his blood count is still really low." Donatello frowned and Splinter's whiskers twitched.

"I've checked his wound, and the cut appears fairly clean, I didn't see any signs of internal bleeding when I did the x-rays on him. Though the blade was really close to slicing into his liver."

Leonardo winced.

"If you hadn't found him and gotten him back when you did, Leo. I don't think Raph would have lasted much longer. He's still really cold and that too has me concerned, he was exposed to the elements for too long. He's warming up a little bit but we don't want to shock his system by warming him up too fast. I've stitched his side but we'll have to keep a close eye on it to make sure it doesn't get infected. I'll keep him on the ventilator for now, it's putting less stress on his lungs. We need to get his blood pressure down though, I'm probably going to have to draw more blood. Leo, you and Raph have the same blood type… "

"I'll give him anything he needs, Donny," Leonardo assured him.

Donatello nodded his head then remembered that Leonardo couldn't see him. "I'll let you know if I need to draw some."

Leonardo bobbed his head in acknowledgement, then narrowed his eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere, Donny?"

Donatello shook his head. "I've got a bump on the head but I'm ok, Leo."

Splinter narrowed his eyes too. "Donatello, you cannot help your brothers if you were to collapse from hidden injuries."

Donatello winced. "I'm ok, Sensei. Just a few bumps and minor cuts but they've been treated already. I just need some coffee."

"You are not to have coffee tonight, Donatello," Splinter said sternly. "You are to go get some rest." Splinter turned to Leonardo. "As are you, Leonardo. I will take the first watch with your brothers and wake you in a few hours."

Leonardo knew there was no point in arguing, besides he was worn out after his long night and his chest was really starting to bother him. Lying down sounded really good right about now.

"But, Master Splinter, what if… " Donatello protested.

"If there is any change in either of your brothers' conditions I will alert you at once, Donatello," Splinter assured him.

Donatello subsided with a sigh. "Yes, Master Splinter." He followed Leonardo out of the infirmary and towards the stairs. He saw Leonardo pause at the bottom stair and frowned. Leonardo was rubbing gingerly at his chest and his face was screwed up with pain.

"Leo? You ok?" Donatello asked hurrying over to his brother.

Leonardo started and turned towards his brother's voice. "I'm fine, Donny. Just tired."

"Are you sure?" Donatello pressed.

"Just drop it ok, Donny!" Leonardo snapped, jerking away when Donatello touched his arm. He started up the stairs, a bit slower than usual and stalked off towards his room.

"Ok, Leo," Donatello said a moment after he heard Leonardo's door shut with a distinct snap. He walked wearily up the stairs and headed for his own room, his bed promising the promise of some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Leonardo leaned against his closed door for several long minutes as the sharp pain in his chest throbbed then finally subsided a bit. Perhaps he should've had Donatello check him out just in case. He shook his head a little as he walked slowly across the room to the promise of his soft bed.<p>

He laid down on his carapace and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. His body ached with the exertion he had put it through today and he could feel his exhaustion clawing at him. He drew in a deep breath in through his nose and felt his body relax against the soft mattress.

I got them home. Leonardo thought, a slight smile making the corners of his mouth curve.

Despite how he had felt about his lack of sight it hadn't hindered him too much when he'd gone after his brothers. And some of his other senses had really aided him tonight. His sharp hearing had picked up on the lightest footsteps. He could smell when someone was approaching him, could feel the vibrations through the ground when they were close. It had made his attacks more accurate, his aim more deadly as he fought them.

And then there had been Paul. Leonardo was sure that they wouldn't have made it out if it hadn't been for the young purple dragon. Leonardo wouldn't have known where to look for Donatello's supplies, and he was sure he wouldn't have been able to pick that lock on his own. Donatello being on the inside of the enclosure wouldn't have been much help with that either.

And then there had been that terrifying moment when Hun had gotten him on the ground and Leonardo had been too winded to get back up. His only thought had been that at least Donatello and Michelangelo had made it out safely. But then Paul had been there again, taking down Hun and helping them escape once again, risking his own life in the process. But even after all that he had thanked them for saving his life, had been grateful for them giving him the chance he needed to leave the purple dragons. He really was a great kid and hopefully he made it out ok.

Leonardo's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain ripped through his chest when he shifted. He gasped, his hand automatically flying towards his chest and pressing down on the sore spot gingerly. Another flash of pain shot through his chest making him gasp once again. He grimaced and breathed in through his mouth, focusing on blocking out the pain.

I should've told, Donny. Leonardo berated himself as the pain dulled only slightly this time. He could feel his heart beating painfully against his ribs.

Moving slowly Leonardo rolled into a sitting position and waited for the nausea to subside before attempting to get to his feet. He made his way slowly across his room. By the time he reached his door he could feel the sweat working its way down his face, his hands were slick with it, and the sharp pains in his chest where stealing what little breath he had. They were getting sharper, more frequent, and as another sharp pain hit him he felt his legs start to give out on him. Leonardo clutched at the door handle in desperation to stay on his feet. He had to get to Donny. Something was wrong.

It took him several times to get the door open, his sweaty hand kept slipping on the handle. When he did he found himself breathless with the pain. He winced as he made his way down the short hallway to Donatello's room, knocking softly.

"Donny?" Leonardo called quietly. "You awake?"

He got no answer. He hesitated, he didn't want to wake Donatello if he was asleep, after all it had been a long night for all of them. But another sharp pain ripped through his chest and he knocked again, a bit louder this time.

"Donny?"

He heard Donatello groan on the other side of the door and then the swish of fabric moving as Donatello got out of bed. Donatello's feet padded softly on the floor, there was a loud creak and Donatello's door opened.

"Leo?" Donatello asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and suppressing a yawn. He felt like he'd barely started to drift off when Leonardo had woken him.

"Donny, I think I… " Leonardo's breath caught as another pain hit him and his knees gave out on him. Donatello's strong arms caught him before he could crumple to the floor.

"LEO?" Donatello voice was sharp with alarm. "Leo? What's wrong?"

"My chest…something's…" Leonardo winced, his eyes squeezing shut automatically against the pain. "Something's wrong."

Donatello muttered something under his breath that Leonardo didn't catch, he was too distracted by the sharp pain.

"What happened?" Donatello demanded, gripping Leonardo's arm and wrapping one arm around him to help support him as he lead him towards the stairs so he could get him down to the infirmary.

"Hun… " Leonardo wheezed. He heard Donatello's sharp inhale and winced as Donatello's hand automatically tightened its grip on his arm.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Donatello demanded angrily.

"Didn't think it was that serious," Leonardo muttered.

"You never think its that serious," Donatello muttered under his breath. "Your shell could be cracked in half and you wouldn't think it was serious."

Leonardo couldn't help but smirk as the two of them reached the base of the stairs.

"Where did he hit you?" Donatello demanded as they made their way slowly across the den and into the infirmary. Splinter, who had been watching Raphael and Michelangelo turned towards them as they entered, his sharp eyes landing on Donatello's face, his piercing eyes demanding an explanation.

"Leonardo didn't tell me that he took a hit to the chest, he might have some cracked, if not broken ribs, Sensei."

Splinter's sharp eyes flew to Leonardo who seemed to shrink a little as if he knew that Splinter's piercing look was burning a hole into him.

"Why did you not tell your brother this before, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, his whiskers twitching.

"I should have, Sensei. I'm sorry," Leonardo said wincing a bit as Donatello helped him to lie down before hurrying off to get the x-ray machine up.

"How badly does it hurt, my son?" Splinter's tone softened as he approached his son, laying a hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

Leonardo closed his eyes and sighed. "It's pretty sore, Sensei."

"Ok, Leo, I'm gonna take some x-rays to see how bad the damage is," Donatello said stepping up next to them. Splinter stepped back, allowing his son to have the room he needed to work.

He watched while Donatello took several x-rays of his brother's chest, his eyes narrowing against the images he was seeing. Splinter approached him and glanced at the images as well. He could see a couple cracks in two ribs, but one appeared to be fractured though the alignment wasn't off as bad as it could have been. It would set fairly well on its own.

Donatello turned his sharp glare onto his brother who hadn't moved since before the x-rays. Leonardo's eyes were closed and he seemed to be focused on keeping his breathing even.

Donatello sighed, walked over to his small storage cupboard of medicine they'd managed to obtain and filled a syringe with a painkiller. He grabbed an alcohol wipe and approached the blue-banded turtle.

"Leo, you've got two cracked and one fractured rib. Your fractured rib could have easily shifted and pierced a lung," He reprimanded his brother. Leonardo had enough sense to look abashed. "I'm going to have to wrap your ribs to keep them stable and no sparing or heavy training for at least six weeks, you need to give those ribs time to heal."

"Six weeks?" Protested Leonardo looking annoyed.

"You will do as your brother recommends, Leonardo," Splinter told him firmly. "You are not to aggravate those injuries."

"Yes, Sensei," Leonardo said a bit bitterly. The thought of being unable to train for six weeks already had him going stir crazy.

"You don't have to stay in bed, Leo. You can even do basic katas if you want, just nothing strenuous, we don't need that rib shifting and piercing your lung."

"Ok, Donny," Leonardo sighed, resigned. He felt the cold alcohol wipe and then the needle pierced the crook of his elbow. He felt the burn as the painkillers emptied into his bloodstream.

"These will knock you out for a while, Leo. You want me to set up another cot down here or do you want help getting upstairs.

Leonardo knew that with two of his brothers already occupying the small infirmary there wouldn't be room for another cot.

"Upstairs, I guess," Leonardo said tiredly.

He felt the painkillers kicking in and his body started to feel heavy as the exhaustion dragged at him. His eyes began to close as Donatello finished wrapping up his ribs.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Leo. I can't carry you up the stairs," Donatello said giving his brother's arm a gentle shake.

Leonardo opened his eyes with tremendous effort, but the blackness he saw didn't do much to keep him awake.

"…Leo… get you… help me… " Donatello's voice sounded like it was coming out of a badly tuned radio. He could feel hands around him now and his feet were dragging against the ground. He tried to move them, but they were too heavy.

Donatello struggled with his brother's weight, even though Leonardo wasn't as muscular as Raphael he was no lightweight either. He panted as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Leo, just a bit farther," Donatello encouraged seeing Leonardo trying to move his feet to help him.

Leonardo's head was lolling forward, his eyes closed. Donatello hadn't expected the painkillers to act so quickly. He could feel the sweat sliding down his face and neck as they entered Leonardo's room. Leonardo stopped trying to help him and a minute later he went completely limp against him. If Donatello hadn't already been supporting so much of Leonardo's weight he probably would have dropped him, or buckled with the sudden weight he was carrying. As it was he adjusted his hold on Leonardo with a grunt and half carried, half dragged his brother to his bed.

Leonardo's breathing had eased into the rhythmical pattern of sleep, his face relaxed for a change. Donatello pulled the blankets over his brother's shoulders and left his brother to get some much needed sleep. Then with a sigh headed for his own room, hoping to get some of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again for those who take the time to review. It seriously makes this all worth while for me and I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'll be back this weekend sometime. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

When Donatello woke the next morning, he felt as if he had been sleeping on a pile of rocks. His arms and legs ached all over and the headache he'd gotten from the blow to the head hadn't quite receded. He groaned as he rolled over, rubbing his temples gingerly. He needed a cup of coffee. That would clear his head.

As he made his way slowly down to the kitchen with the promise of the coffee that waited for him, Donatello made a detour for the bathroom. He didn't bother looking in the mirror at first, but as he finished washing his hands he looked up and froze at the mottled bruises that covered a good portion of his body.

They hadn't shown as clearly last night, but now Donatello could clearly see why he was so stiff this morning. He prodded one of the reddish spots on his skin with one finger, it throbbed under the pressure and faded, but returned again when he moved his finger away.

Looking away from his reflection Donatello's eyes roamed down his front, examining the damage himself for the first time. He had a few minor cuts, nothing serious, and the bruises would fade over time. No swelling to indicate broken or strained bones or muscles. Except for the stiffness and the headache he felt relatively normal. He knew the bruises would fade in a few days, they always did. Considering everything… well Donatello was glad he escaped with only a few bumps and bruises.

Donatello left the bathroom and once again headed for the kitchen, planning on getting his coffee before checking in on Raphael and Michelangelo.

Leonardo was already in the kitchen, a cup of tea cradled in one hand. He turned his head as Donatello made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Leo," Donatello said quickly as he pulled out a coffee filter and the coffee can from the cupboard.

"Morning, Donny," Leonardo replied quietly.

"You feeling ok?" Donatello asked as he spooned some of the dark coffee beans into the filter, glancing at his brother over his shoulder as he worked.

"Bit sore," Leonardo admitted.

Donatello nodded, leaning back against the counter while he waited for the coffee to brew. He studied his older brother with sharp eyes, taking in the hunched position Leonardo was sitting in, the way one hand was wrapped around his ribs protectively, the other occasionally rubbing at his temple.

"Do you need something for the pain, Leo?" Donatello asked, his eyes narrowing a bit behind his mask.

Leonardo just shook his head once. He didn't want anything.

Donatello frowned. "Leo, maybe you should take something anyway. It doesn't have to be the same stuff I gave you last night, but at least something to help take the edge off."

"I'm fine, Donny," Leonardo replied irritably. He released his ribs and cupped his mug with both hands, his knuckles paling a bit with his tight grip.

Donatello knew better than to argue. With a resigned sigh he turned, poured himself a cup of coffee and hurried to the infirmary so he could check on his other brothers.

As he got closer he could hear Michelangelo was awake, and protesting Splinter's orders to stay in bed. Donatello grinned. If Michelangelo was feeling well enough to complain about being on bed rest then he would be just fine.

"Donny!" Michelangelo's eyes widened in delight as Donatello stepped into the room. His blue eyes were bright, and his smile genuine though Donatello could see it took Michelangelo some effort to keep it there.

"Hey, Mikey," Donatello said grinning back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the chest with a battering ram," Michelangelo complained, the muscles in his arms trembling a little.

"I'll bet," Donatello teased. "Are you having any trouble breathing at all?"

Michelangelo hesitated, then nodded quickly. "Chest still feels kind of tight. It hurts the most when I try to take a deep breath."

"You'll probably feel like that for a couple weeks, Mikey. You've got a bruised lung, but we were lucky it wasn't pierced by a broken rib."

"A bruised lung?" Michelangelo asked in a panicked squeak.

"It can happen sometimes with blunt trauma, Mikey. It'll be fine in a couple weeks I promise. It's just like how you get bruises on the outside… " He trailed off remembering his own outward appearance. He could feel Splinter's sharp eyes on him.

"Looks you've got enough of them to be a grape, dude," Michelangelo said with a weak grin.

"Donatello, why did you not tell me of these injuries last night?" Splinter scolded his son.

"They aren't serious, Master Splinter. Leo, Raph, and Mikey's injuries were more important."

Splinter frowned at him, rose stiffly after sitting in constant vigil all night, and walked to the medicinal storage cupboard pulling out a bottle of witch hazel and a soft clean rag. He glared at his son and gestured to the chair he'd just vacated. Donatello sat without complaint.

Splinter went to work with gentle hands, working the witch hazel into Donatello's sensitive and discolored skin. Donatello hissed quietly and squeezed his eyes shut when one tender bruise throbbed at the contact.

"Donny?" Michelangelo asked, watching his brother with tired eyes.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Donatello didn't bother opening his eyes.

"How did we get outta there? The last thing I remember was being in that cage with you."

Donatello's eyes snapped open and he heard Splinter's sharp inhale at Michelangelo's question.

"Leo got us out, Mikey," Donatello said wincing as Splinter continued his ministrations.

"Leo?" Michelangelo's eyes widened in surprise. "But how did he… ?"

"Your brother did what he knew he had to do, Michelangelo," Splinter said quietly. "You would have done the same for him had you been in his position last night."

"But he was so sick yesterday," Michelangelo argued.

Donatello shrugged and regretted it. "Leo's always been a fast healer, and can be more stubborn than Raph when he wants to be."

Michelangelo swallowed hard and his eyes roamed to his motionless red-clad brother involuntarily. "Is he gonna be ok, Donny?"

"I'm sure he will be, Mikey. Raph's tough, he was hurt pretty bad but I think it was the long exposure to the elements that really took their toll on him."

"And Leo?"

"He's got a couple of cracked and one fractured rib. He has a pretty good bump on the head too. But other than that he seems fine."

Michelangelo frowned. "Donny, are you sure he's… "

"Your brother went through a great deal to get you all back safely, Michelangelo. He is tired and worried about you and Raphael." Splinter said. He twisted the cap back onto the witch hazel and met Donatello's eyes with a hard stare.

Donatello smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Sensei."

Splinter sighed, returned Donatello's smile and replaced the items back in their respective spots before heading out of the infirmary, his long night catching up with him. With Donatello now rested he could go get some rest himself.

As he entered the den he saw Leonardo leaving the kitchen, one arm wrapped around his ribs.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked, concerned at his son's hunched over position.

Leonardo winced and turned his head towards Splinter's voice.

"My son, are your ribs bothering you?" Splinter asked stepping forward. Leonardo allowed Splinter to approach him and didn't wince when Splinter's soft paw gently grasped his arm.

"A little, Sensei," Leonardo admitted.

"You should go see your brother," Splinter said, frowning a bit.

Leonardo shook his head. "Its fine, Sensei. Its tolerable."

Splinter's frown deepened. Why was Leonardo refusing to take anything for the pain?

"Leonardo, I think it would be best if you… " Splinter stopped, it was clear Leonardo wasn't listening to him. Leonardo's face was blank, his head turned away. "Is something bothering you, my son?"

"No, Sensei," Leonardo said at once.

"Michelangelo is awake, I know he'd be happy to see you."

Leonardo nodded and hurried away towards the infirmary. Splinter sighed as he watched him go. Something was obviously still bothering Leonardo, but he was unsure of what it was. He turned slowly and headed for his room, hoping that the quiet and peace he craved would help him find the answers he needed to find for his oldest son.

"Leo!" Michelangelo's face brightened when the blue-banded turtle entered the infirmary.

Leonardo smiled. "Hey, Mikey – how ya feeling?"

"Better now that I'm home," Michelangelo said with a sigh leaning back against the pillows that were propping him up.

"You had us worried last night," Leonardo stepped closer to the bed, counting the steps silently in his head until he stopped just short of Michelangelo's cot.

"Sorry about that, bro," Michelangelo said with a sheepish grin, looking at Donatello who returned his smile. "But thanks for gettin' us outta there."

Leonardo frowned and tensed, his hands balling into fists and his jaw clenched so tight that Michelangelo and Donatello could see a muscle twitch. Leonardo looked… angry. Michelangelo's eyes widened behind his mask and he looked at Donatello, but Donatello seemed just as surprised as he was by Leonardo's reaction.

"Leo? Are you sure you're ok?" Donatello asked gently.

Leonardo's head snapped towards where Donatello was sitting. "Did you really think I was going to let you guys stay there? That I wouldn't come for you? Since when have we stopped looking out for each other? Since when do we leave each other to their own devices when we know they are in trouble?"

"Leo, we didn't mean… " Michelangelo started, realizing his mistake.

Leonardo cut him off. "You should have _expected_ me to be there! You should have known I'd come for you! Just because I have this," he pointed to his blank eyes angrily, "it doesn't mean it changes anything!"

"We know that, Leo," Donatello said quietly.

"Do you?" Leonardo snapped. "Because it doesn't feel like you do!"

"Leo… " The new voice had all of their heads turning automatically towards it. Donatello was up in a flash, hurrying towards his Raphael's cot.

"Raph?" Donatello asked, peering anxiously into Raphael's face.

Raphael opened his eyes slowly, his amber eyes dull with pain. They stared up at Donatello for a moment before rolling to the side to search for Leonardo.

"Leo…" Raphael breathed again, his breath fogging up the oxygen mask cupped over his beak.

Leonardo joined Donatello then and felt for his brother, finding Raphael's reaching hand he grasped it in his own.

"Hey, Raph," Leonardo said quietly, all the anger draining from his voice as quickly as it had come. Now he simply sounded defeated. Donatello hated that more than he hated the yelling.

"Leo," Raphael said, squeezing Leonardo's hand softly. "We knew ya'd come fer us. We… we didn't think ya would've… "

Raphael's words were cut off by a fight of coughing. Donatello peered at him anxiously, his eye ridges coming together as he looked Raphael over from top to bottom. Raphael would have rolled his eyes if he had had the energy to do so.

"Raph's right, Leo," Michelangelo said looking anxiously at his brother. "We knew ya'd come for us."

Leonardo released Raphael's hand, turned, and without another word left the infirmary.

"Why is he so mad?" Michelangelo asked, stung.

"Cause ya thanked 'im, Mikey," Raphael said sounding a bit breathless after his bout of coughing.

"But I don't… " Mikey started, confused.

"Think about it, shell for brains," Raphael said impatiently letting his eyes close again. "When Leo had 'is sight did ya ever thank 'im fer savin' yer sorry shell?"

Michelangelo thought about it for a minute. "I don't remember."

Raphael snorted, then winced. "Of course ya didn't. It was just somethin' ya took fer granted. Leo was always der when ya needed 'im ta be. Ya never thought twice 'bout it. Fer Leo it was just part of bein' a brother. But now yer thankin' 'im fer stuff ya used ta just expect 'im ta do. Kinda like ya wouldn't think he'd do it now dat he's blind. Like he's weaker and ya expect less of 'im."

"I don't think of him that way!" Michelangelo said angrily.

"I know ya don't, Mikey," Raphael said patiently. "But Leo sees 'imself in a different light des days. When ya start thankin' 'im fer stuff he used ta do without ya thankin' 'im, yer insultin' 'im. Ya shouldn't expect any less of 'im than ya did before. If ya do it makes 'im think ya see 'im different too."

"Oh… " Understanding dawned on Michelangelo's face, he bit his lip and looked towards the infirmary door, where Leonardo had disappeared. He'd apologize the next time he saw him, he hadn't thought of it that way, but with Raphael putting it out on the table like that it made Michelangelo realize how it had sounded when he had thanked his brother for rescuing them.

"How's the pain, Raph?" Donatello asked.

"Feels like I had a knife stuck in me," Raphael didn't bother opening his eyes.

"You were lucky it didn't hit any internal organs," Donatello scolded.

"Ya say dat like it was my idea," Raphael sounded amused.

Donatello shook his head, he could tell his brother was definitely on the mend. "You'll have to take it easy for a while, Raph. Don't think you'll be up for much of anything for a while."

Raphael snorted. "I coulda told ya dat, Donny."

"I'll give you something for the pain. It'll make you tired, but sleep will do you good anyway."

Raphael didn't argue as Donatello filled a syringe and eased it into his arm. After a few minutes Raphael's breathing evened out into the deep rhythm of sleep once again.

"You want something to eat, Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"Uh, sure," Michelangelo turned slowly to look at him. "Donny?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Do you think Leo's… ? Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be ok, Mikey. Give him time to cool down ok? I know it's hard sometimes but we have to remember that he's still the same Leo."

Michelangelo nodded. His brothers were right. Leonardo would always be the oldest, the one who trained the hardest, the one he could depend on when he needed him, the one whose loyalty and devotion to them was never questioned. Leonardo would always be their big brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys - well after this chapter we only have the epilogue left. I know this story isn't super long but it wasn't supposed to be. It was just a transitional story for Leonardo's sake. There were reasons I had to write it the way I did and I'm know some of you didn't like it. I'm not perfect, but I don't write to be perfect. I write to have fun. And as I've said before if you don't like it don't waste your time reading it. I don't mind getting tips, or suggestions but there's no need to be rude to someone for something you don't like. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and I've always respected that but there _are_ limits to what I'll consider constructive tips. So PLEASE don't read it if you hate it what a waste of time for both of us. That being said I really do value those who take the time to review - so thank you so much for those of you who take the time to do it. I'll probably post the epilogue Tuesday after I get home from work. I hope everyone enjoys the last of their weekend and for those who celebrate it happy Independence day tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Leonardo jolted upright in his bed, startled out of a deep sleep. Immediately he was reaching for his katana, ready to come to his brothers' aid.

"NOOOOOOOO! DONNY! HELP ME!"

Michelangelo's words were strangled, panicked. Leonardo paused, his hand still on the hilt of his katana, but then he let it go. He didn't hear the sounds of a struggle coming from downstairs indicating that someone had found the lair. It sounded more like it was coming from Michelangelo's room down the hall.

Leonardo swung his legs over the side of his bed, shivering a little in the cool air. Not bothering to grab his eye stick he made his way down the hall, keeping his hand on the wall as he made his way down to Michelangelo's room.

He paused just outside, he could hear the sound of blankets rustling, of Michelangelo's heavy breathing.

A nightmare.

Leonardo had expected this, Michelangelo had always struggled the most with dealing with traumatic experiences. His subconscious usually brought them streaming back when Michelangelo slept, which resulted in a lot of sleepless nights for a lot of them. However, Leonardo was certain that Donatello was dozing in the infirmary where Raphael was still being kept. Donatello didn't feel Raphael was well enough to be moved to his own bed yet and had insisted he stay in the infirmary, despite Raphael's grumblings.

Michelangelo, however, had been released from the infirmary earlier that afternoon as long as he promised to take it easy. Michelangelo didn't complain, his chest was still sore, and his breathing still a little strained. Even going up the stairs had winded him. He'd taken refuge in his room and hadn't reappeared until he'd wandered down for dinner.

Leonardo pushed open his brother's door and made his way cautiously into the room, feeling his way with his feet gingerly. He didn't want a repeat of the skateboard accident, and he knew all too well that Michelangelo tended to be lazy when it came to picking up after himself. He almost wished he had brought his eye stick with him – you could never tell what you'd run into in Michelangelo's room.

Even now Leonardo could feel a few open comic books, what he guessed was an empty pizza box, and a few other odds and ends that Leonardo couldn't identify. When his knee bumped into the foot of Michelangelo's bed he felt the mattress carefully, making his way up to the head and sat down on the edge. He could feel the bed trembling as Michelangelo moaned in his sleep.

"Mikey?" Leonardo grabbed Michelangelo's arm and shook him gently. "Mikey, wake up."

"Nooo… don't… " Michelangelo moaned, clearly still fast asleep.

Leonardo shook him more firmly. "Come on, Mikey. It's just a bad dream."

Michelangelo gasped, and sat up. The muscles underneath Leonardo's hand bunched and Leonardo released him immediately, hoping that Michelangelo wasn't going to react violently the way Raphael always did when he was startled awake. Michelangelo was usually pretty calm, but after his ordeal with the purple dragons and from the sounds of his nightmare there was no telling how he'd react.

"L… Leo?" Michelangelo gasped, blinking his eyes and trying to shake off the images that seemed to be burned behind his eyes. He shivered.

"You ok, Mikey?"

"I… I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

Leonardo frowned, he could tell that Michelangelo was lying to him but he didn't press him. Michelangelo had always been the most open of the four of them, he'd share when he was ready to.

"I heard you yelling. Thought I'd check on you."

"Sorry, Leo, I didn't mean to wake you."

Leonardo waited, but it was clear Michelangelo wasn't ready to share the images that were plaguing his nightmares.

"You sure your ok, Mike?"

Michelangelo sighed quietly. "Yeah, Leo, I'm ok."

Leonardo knew better than to press him. He nodded once and turned to leave the room.

"L… Leo?" Michelangelo's voice shook.

Leonardo paused mid-step and turned his head towards his brother. "Yeah, Mikey?"

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean to… to make you angry. I didn't think you wouldn't come for us. You _always_ come for us. It's just… " Michelangelo cut off, suppressing a shiver.

"Just what, Mikey?"

"I knew you'd be alone," Michelangelo whispered. Leonardo could hear the tears in Michelangelo's voice. "I knew Raph wouldn't be with you. The only reason the purple dragons would have left him behind in that alley was because they no longer considered him a threat. I was so scared that they'd… " Michelangelo trailed off as if he couldn't handle the mere thought. Leonardo didn't blame him. He hadn't been able to see his brother with his eyes when he'd found him in that alley, but he'd seen him with his hands and Raphael wouldn't have made it much longer if he, Splinter, and Casey hadn't shown up when they did.

"You didn't think I could get you out on my own?" Leonardo challenged, though he kept his tone soft.

Michelangelo winced anyway. He didn't look at his brother. "No, if any of us could've it would be you, Leo. You always were the best at this kind of stuff. But there were so many in that alley, and they took down all three of us. I knew if Raph was hurt you'd get him back, but then Splinter wouldn't be able to come back with you. You'd be alone, and up against the whole purple dragon gang and Hun on your own."

"I wasn't alone, Mikey," Leonardo turned back and walked slowly to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Michelangelo's head snapped up and he stared at his brother in bewilderment. "What do you mean you weren't alone?"

"I never would've gotten you and Donny out of there on my own if it weren't for Paul."

"Paul?"

"He's a purple dragon I cornered on the roof – I forced him to take me to you. He helped me get cage door open, to get you guys out… he even came back when Hun cornered me."

"A reformed purple dragon?" Michelangelo asked.

"I guess so, he kept thanking us for getting him out."

Michelangelo smiled a tiny smile. "Sounds like a good kid."

"He is." Leonardo agreed, smiling a little too. "But, Mikey, you know I would've tried to find a way to get you guys out even if I hadn't bumped into Paul right?"

"I know, Leo, it was the one thing keeping me going."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked, frowning a little.

"Donny was trying to keep me awake – worried about my injuries. I asked him if he thought you'd find us. He was sure you would, and when he said that I knew you would. I held onto that, Leo. I never doubted you wouldn't."

Leonardo smiled faintly, unable to help himself. Despite everything they had been through in past few years, despite Leonardo's anger, fear, and trials he'd had to overcome his brothers still had faith in him. And now he realized they always would, they would never give up on him.

"Try to get some sleep, Mikey. I'll see you in the morning." Leonardo rose from the bed and walked slowly out of the room.

"Night, Leo," Michelangelo called once Leonardo reached the door.

Leonardo turned back. "Night, Mikey."

* * *

><p>Leonardo leaned back against his pillows, his body sagging with exhaustion. He let his eyes close, willing the darkness of oblivion to take him.<p>

The slightest whisper of sound had his eyes popping open again, a low growl in his throat. He reached automatically for his katana but paused when he heard the intruder's heavy breathing.

"Le… Leo?" Michelangelo whispered from the doorway.

Leonardo relaxed immediately, letting his hand drop once more.

"What is it, Mikey?"

"Could I… would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

Leonardo felt the surprise on his face. Michelangelo hadn't asked him that in years. Ever since April had lived with them and Michelangelo had been forced to share a room with Raphael he had been so excited to have his own room to sleep in again.

"Sure, Mikey," Leonardo said quickly, he scooted over to make room.

Michelangelo eased onto the bed next to Leonardo. Leonardo felt the mattress quivering a little as Michelangelo shivered.

"Mikey?" Leonardo asked, hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Michelangelo was silent for several long minutes, his breathing quiet. Leonardo waited, frowning in the darkness. He knew his brother hadn't fallen asleep, the bed was still quivering with Michelangelo's sporadic shaking.

"I keep seeing it," Michelangelo finally spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper it.

"Seeing what, Mikey?"

"Where Hun took me, I woke up in this white room. I was all alone, Leo. I had no idea where Raph or Donny were, or even where I was."

"You weren't with Donny?" Leonardo asked, confused.

"No, not at first. I don't know how long I was in there, but it seemed like forever. When Hun cam in he… " Michelangelo trailed off, shivering again.

"He what, Mikey?" Leonardo pressed, knowing if he let Michelangelo stop now it would be worse for him later.

"He chained me to a wall, it was hard to breathe. I felt as if I were in one of those torture machines… ya know the ones where they try ta stretch ya out?"

Leonardo growled low in his throat. "Then what?"

"I don't remember too much, he was askin' me where you were I think. But I didn't tell him. I remember… that was when my chest started to hurt… but I don't remember too much after that. I think I hit my head… when I woke up I was in that cage with Donny. I felt like my ribcage had collapsed, I couldn't breathe and everything was so hazy… "

Michelangelo shook against him and Leonardo automatically put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's ok, Mikey. He can't get you now."

"As long as I've got you around right, Leo?"

"Sure, Mikey," Leonardo answered automatically. "Whatever you say."

Michelangelo was quiet then, his breathing easing out into the familiar pattern of sleep. Leonardo lay awake, listening to his brother's breathing, squeezing his arm gently in a reassuring manner when Michelangelo whimpered in his sleep.

He lost track of the time, his mind wandering over what Michelangelo had told him and his own experiences over the course of the evening. Michelangelo's whimpers eventually tampered off completely and his breathing was slow and steady, comforting. Leonardo shifted a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. His leg was starting to ache from the weight it was forced to support. He wasn't used to sleeping on his side and his muscles were protesting the awkward position.

Moving slowly, so as not to disturb his brother, Leonardo felt automatically for the watch on his wrist to check the time. He was surprised to discover it was almost seven in the morning. He'd been awake almost all night.

Quiet as a whisper, Leonardo slipped out of his bed and out of the room. If he intended on getting in his morning meditation session in peace he'd have to do it soon.

The lair was still quiet, save for Raphael's chainsaw snore echoing from the infirmary. Leonardo smiled a little, for once happy to hear that noise once again. He slipped into the dojo, closing the door behind him.

The strong scent of rubber matting hit him, the smell familiar and comforting. As he made his way across the dojo, to where he kept his mediation candles, he was greeted with the bitter sweet scent of sweat and leather. And then the familiar scent of candle wax told him he'd reached his goal. He felt for the shelf carefully, not wanting to knock anything over. His fingers found the worn out old candles, thin trails of melted wax had dried on the sides. He pulled down the candles and sat on the floor, lighting them carefully, shaking the match out when he felt the heat too close to his fingers. He settled into his lotus position, closed his eyes, and let himself fall into the comfort of mediation.

* * *

><p>Donatello frowned as he laid a soft hand on Raphael's forehead. His brother felt a bit warmer than he had the night before, a sign that infection could be setting in.<p>

Raphael opened his eyes sluggishly, his amber orbs staring at Donatello with an unfocused gaze.

"Hey, Raph," Donatello said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"'Bout as good as you I bet," Raphael said with a smirk.

Donatello didn't smile back. "I'm serious, Raph."

"Side hurts, but it's fine, Donny."

Donatello nodded, he'd expected as much considering the location and the severity of the wound. Still he carefully pulled away the white bandage to check on the stitches. The stitches hadn't torn during the night, and there was no redness to indicate infection. Still that didn't explain the fever.

"Hey, Donny?"

Donatello's eyes snapped back up to his brother's. "Yeah, Raph?"

"Is it hot in here – or is it just me?"

Donatello was saved from having to answer by Leonardo's arrival.

"It's probably all the extra blankets he's got, Donny. He probably doesn't need so many."

Donatello blinked, surprised by the simplicity of the answer. He removed a few of the blankets layered on top of his brother and set them aside, he saw relief flash through Raphael's eyes as some of the weight was removed from his battered body.

Raphael's head turned slowly on his pillow so he could see his older brother a bit more clearly. "Hey, Leo."

"Morning, Raph." Leonardo stumbled, and caught himself on Donatello's chair.

Donatello frowned and started forward but Raphael's hand reached out from underneath his blanket and snatched his brother's wrist in his hand. Donatello looked to him, surprised, but Raphael merely shook his head at him. Leonardo didn't need their help, he'd proved that last night. It didn't mean he didn't need them, that he didn't want them around, but Leonardo was perfectly capable of looking out for himself. Donatello blinked and smiled at Raphael, seeming to understand what Raphael was trying to say without words.

"Hey, Leo?" Raphael said once Leonardo had steadied himself a bit.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"How did you find us?"

Like I told Donny – the time he put into some of those inventions he made came in handy."

"He used the GPS navigational bracelet to get Mikey and I out of the warehouse," Donatello explained.

"Yeah, but dat don't explain how he found me back in dat alley." Raphael argued.

"Oh, that – well Casey spilled the beans that you three had gone to the tracks. He, Splinter and I split up to try and find you. But if it hadn't been for my eye stick I wouldn't have found Raph at all."

"What do you mean, Leo?" Donny asked, confused.

"After Master Splinter, Casey and I split up to search for you guys, I was searching my second alley and I smelt something… well it wasn't something I'd expected. But I decided to check it out. Closer to the back I felt this weird vibration, one I was sure I'd never felt before. When I investigated further I found Raph, unconscious and bleeding out in a snow bank."

"It's a good thing ya did, Leo. Don't think I woulda lasted much longer out der."

Leonardo shivered involuntarily, remembering how cold Raphael had been underneath his fingers. If they had waited, if it had taken them even thirty minutes longer Raphael might not have made it.

"But how did you know where Mikey and I were taken? I know you used the navigational bracelet to track our shell cells – but I haven't put the shell cells frequencies into it yet." Donatello wondered, obviously trying to change the subject, sensing Leonardo's unease.

"Yeah, April looked up the address for me and I put it into the GPS. I found it pretty easily."

"There's one ding I don't get," Raphael said frowning. "How'd ya get 'em outta there by yerself, Leo? With da whole purple dragon gang der and everythin'?"

"I sort of… persuaded a kid named Paul to help me."

"Paul?" Raphael asked, confused.

"He's a purple dragon, Raph. Or he used to be anyway." Donatello explained.

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise, he turned back to Leonardo. "How did ya manage ta get 'im ta help ya?"

"I jumped him… told him to take me to where they were holding Mike and Donny."

Raphael laughed. "And he did it?"

"He did more than that, Raph," Donatello insisted. "He helped us get out."

Raphael's eyes widened in shock. "He… he helped ya?"

"More than that he thanked us for helping him escape the dragons," Leonardo said, chuckling lightly.

"Huh, sounds like a good kid," Raphael grunted.

"He is," Donatello and Leonardo spoke together.

Raphael shook his head. "Hun ain't gonna be happy – he's gonna find dat kid and get rid of 'im."

"Not if he got on the next bus out of town," Donatello said quickly. "Hun has more important things to do then hunt all over the US for one kid."

"Dat's true," Raphael admitted. He gave his brother a hard stare. "So, Donny – how'd ya get all dem bruises?"

"Hun worked me over, kept asking me where Leo was. He got pretty mad when I didn't tell him anything. He didn't get in any really good hits though."

"Looks like he got in some good hits ta me," Raphael disagreed.

"Considering Leo has a few cracked or fractured ribs, and Michelangelo has a bruised lung I got off lucky." Donatello argued grimly.

"Maybe," Leonardo said a bit irritably. "But I want to know why you guys felt like you had to sneak off behind my back to go after the purple dragons in the first place."

Donatello and Raphael exchanged guilty glances.

"We weren't trying to go behind your back, Leo," Donatello said gently.

Leonardo scowled ahead of himself, his arms crossed across his plastron. If Donatello and Raphael didn't know better they would've sworn that Leonardo could see them.

"Ya were pretty sick, Leo. Ya needed yer rest," Raphael put in.

Leonardo's growl was audible. "So you didn't think I'd be up for it? That I would slow you down?"

"No, Leo – dat ain't what I meant!" Raphael said angrily.

"Then what was it? Cause I want to know what it was that made my brothers go out and nearly get themselves killed last night!" He turned his head as if he could see Raphael. "What would've happened if Master Splinter and I hadn't gone out after you last night? We never would've found you in time! I found you bleeding out in an alley, Raph! And if it hadn't been for Paul I never would've gotten Donny and Mikey out of there by myself!"

"Leo, I… " Donatello started but Leonardo waved him off.

"I don't want to go through that again," Leonardo said grimly. "We work as a team – we don't go off without each other."

"I agree with ya, Leo," Raphael agreed immediately.

"Me too," Donatello said quickly.

"Good – because if any of you ever pull a stunt like this again," Leonardo threatened. "You'll be doing flips for a month."

With that Leonardo turned and stormed out of the infirmary.

Raphael turned to Donatello, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. "I think da old Leo's back, Donny."

Donatello grinned as well. "Sure looks that way, Raph. It's good to have him back."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well this is it. It was quite a journey for me but I very much enjoyed the ride on this chapter and I hope you guys did as well. I think the hardest part about reading something you enjoy or even writing it for that matter is that eventually the story comes to an end and you are left with a what happens next feeling. I've already had a request for a sequel to this story and I've started it. I'm no where close to finishing it, however so until I do I won't start posting it because my writing time is limited. I'm jumping back and forth between the two stories I'm writing right now but hopefully it won't be too long before I get far enough into one that I can start posting it without having to worry about too much time between updates. But it'll probably be a few weeks before I even consider that. Anyway enjoy the epilogue to Blind Sight and thanks as always for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**One Month Later**

"Donny said light training only, Raph," Leonardo scolded as Raphael's fists pummeled his worn punching bag.

"Dis is light trainin', Leo," Raphael said with a smirk.

Leonardo shook his head in defeat. Raphael would regret it when he tore those stitches and had to go back on bed rest.

Of all of the brothers, Raphael's wounds had been the slowest to heal, not surprising considering the severity of his wounds, but it hadn't been pleasant listening to him complain for a month either.

Leonardo swung his katana around in a graceful arc. Raphael paused, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he watched Leonardo practice. It was almost like watching a dancer, though his brother's movements were very controlled and graceful, they were also deadly.

Leonardo froze for a moment, holding his body rigid, then turned and threw one of his katanas through the air, it landed with a thud of metal burying into wood, the blade slicing through the middle of the bulls eye on the practice dummy Splinter had made for them.

"Ya know, Leo – if I didn't know better. I woulda thought ya coulda seen dat." Raphael said with a grin.

Leonardo shook his head. "Afraid not, Raph. Just a lot of practice time." He walked over to retrieve his katana.

"Hey guys," Michelangelo said popping his head in the door. "April called, invited us over for pizza. Ya up for it?"

"Sure, Mikey," Leonardo said with a light chuckle. He slid his katanas back into place on his shell and retrieved his eye stick.

"Mikey, did you tell them that April… oh guess you did." Donatello's voice was bubbling with excitement.

None of them had been to the surface in weeks, not while they were still trying to heal. Michelangelo had healed the fastest and had soon been up to his usual pranks and stunts.

Donatello's bruises had faded completely, with the exception of a few and even those were barely noticeable.

Leonardo's ribs had been unwrapped a few days ago. He was thrilled at being released from those bonds.

"Come on, guys!" Michelangelo complained. "Let's go I'm hungry!"

"Yer always hungry, shell for brains," Raphael complained, but he followed his brother as Michelangelo sprinted across the lair towards the elevator. They'd have to take the battle shell, Raphael wasn't up for jumping across the rooftops yet.

Michelangelo chose to ignore Raphael's comment and hurried into the elevator. "Pizza here I come!"

"Ya know," Raphael said quietly to Leonardo as Donatello sprinted ahead. "Mikey seems different des days."

Leonardo grinned. "Yeah, he sounds more like he used to. It's nice isn't it?"

Raphael looked at his brother. Leonardo was smiling, seeming more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Raphael smiled.

"It sure is, bro. It sure is."

* * *

><p>Hun sat back in his leather chair, his fingers twined together as he awaited the news about the traitor. He'd had purple dragons scouring the streets for weeks trying to find him. As far as he was concerned no one crossed him. He was going to teach the kid what it meant to cross Hun and the purple dragons.<p>

A soft knock sounded on his door.

"What?" Hun barked.

The door opened a crack, a young kid, no older than twenty two slipped into the room, trembling a little under Hun's hard stare. Hun eyed the kid in distaste. The kid's jeans were torn, his shirt filthy, his hands scraped and his normally well gelled hair was askew.

"We didn't find him, master Hun."

"Then keep searching," Hun growled. "No one crosses the purple dragons."

"Yes, sir… " The kid whimpered. Hun waved him away dismissively. "Sir… there's someone here to see you."

"Send them away," Hun growled.

"Hun," A soft female voice called. Hun felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands balled into fists as he rose from his chair.

"Karai, why are you here?"

Karai stepped inside Hun's meager office, flanked by several foot ninja, all of them gripping the hilt of a katana. Hun's eyes narrowed, he didn't like this. He didn't appreciate Karai coming to his hideout and bringing her minions with her.

The petite raven haired girl smirked as Hun stared at her in distaste. Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something bad as she approached him.

"I hear you've been having a little trouble of late," Karai said with a smirk.

Hun growled. "You are not welcome here, Karai."

Karai made no move to leave, instead she made her way around the desk and sat on the edge. She seemed unconcerned by Hun's massive bulk towering over her.

"I've come to talk, Hun."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Hun snarled through his teeth.

Karai cocked an eyebrow at him. "You had the turtles within your grasp, Hun – and yet they managed to escape again. With the help of one of your own I believe."

"That's none of your concern, Karai!" Hun warned.

"Oh I believe it is, Hun. For you see I know you've been hunting him, I know he tried to escape the city – and I know that it was my foot ninja who caught up with him… " She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I questioned him about the whereabouts of the turtles, but he proved to be useless… he was disposed of."

Hun glared at her. "What is it you want here, Karai?"

"Your help of course," Karai said with a smirk.

"You are wasting your time!"

Karai moved so fast Hun didn't have time to react. He suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, her tanto at his neck, the steel kissing his soft skin.

"You might change your mind, Hun," Karai promised as she pressed her tanto even tighter against his soft skin.

Hun didn't even dare to swallow. One flinch and he knew it would be over.

"I'm sure that what I require with your services would benefit even you, Hun," Karai's eyes twinkled a bit as sweat beaded Hun's brow.

"And what would that be?" Hun snarled.

Karai's mouth twitched, a muscle jumped in her jaw, and the tanto cut into the soft skin on his throat.

"Revenge."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the support for Blind Sight, I really did have a good time with it. It really had me beat in some places, but in the end I knew where I wanted to go, so I just kept pushing forward until I got there. In the end the story was exactly what I had hoped it would be, and I'm glad to see that a lot of you are interested in seeing this storyline continue. As I said I'm not very far into the next story yet but I've decided to give you a little sneak peek for the next story, not something I normally do but I've really appreciated the support I've gotten for for this series and I'm excited about this next story as well. Thank you again for those of you who've taken the time to review - again if I can't respond to your reviews through PM I'll reply to them here. Also just so no one tries to kill me anytime soon... I've had some upset readers about Paul's fate... he isn't as gone as Karai thinks he is. Don't worry I haven't killed him off. He's still out there and he'll be back. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade4563 - Yes, there is another story coming up. I have at least two more stories planned for this series, so I'll be working on it for a little while. I'm so glad that you are enjoying them though. I've had a lot of fun writing them, it really makes it worth while knowing that readers enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you for your support and for the review. <strong>_

_**Louise - You aren't the only one who hopes Leo will get his eyesight, I've gotten several PM's asking about it and my answer is always the same. He won't be getting it back. I know it isn't nice but life isn't always perfect and we just have to go on the best we can. But I'm thrilled you are enjoying these stories and that you are already excited about the next one. I really do appreciate your reviews, they are very complimentary and flattering. It really makes all the work and time I put into these stories worth while when I have a reader let me know how much they enjoy it. So thank you for your support and for your reviews. **_

* * *

><p>"Donny, what is dat thing?" Raphael demanded glaring down at the arena where his brother was facing off the massive creature. His hand gripped the handles of his sai automatically even though he knew he was helpless in aiding his brother.<p>

Donatello crouched down on the ground next to Raphael's legs, one hand cupping his chin, the other resting on his bent knee. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was a Pooka."

"A what?" Raphael asked glaring down at the back of Donatello's head.

"A Pooka. It's a shape shifter of sorts... but this is definitely alien." Donatello couldn't hide his obvious interest in such a thing.

Raphael snorted, disgusted. "Well da day one of us can't take down some horse is da day I hang up my sais for good."

Just then the jet black horse facing off with their brother in the arena below exploded into flames, though it didn't seem to be consuming the horse at all. Instead the flames seemed to be part of the horse. The mane and tail were both blazing with an orange glow, the creature tossed its big black head up into the air and let out a sound that was neither human nor animal. It made everyone in the audience cringe as flames shot out of the creatures nostrils.

Raphael's eyes widened in alarm as the creature reared onto its hind legs, pawing at the air angrily with its front hooves moments before they began to glow with that deadly orange blaze. He couldn't see his brother anymore.

"Donny, can ya see 'im?"

Donatello too was struggling to see past the blazing orange flames for any sight of his brother. He waited, holding his breath as the creature finally fell back to all fours, the bright flames dying down a little. The black horse shook its mane, twitched its tail and turned away. It took a few steps towards the corner of the arena and tossed its black head into the air once again, only this time it snorted in a self satisfied kind of way.

As the smoke in the arena began to clear away Raphael spotted his brother again and his eyes went wide with horror.

"Donny! Mikey ain't movin'!"


End file.
